When The Day Met The Night
by WritingTrash
Summary: The world as they knew it was divided. There were two societies, two kingdoms, in the middle of a world that is familiar to us but long gone to them. They know little of their history and our present, only living in their small world of day and night. AU Mostly USxFem!UK. Some PruxFem!Can.
1. The Prologue

**Hey this was just a story loosely inspired by When The Day Met The Night by Panic!At The Disco. It's where I got the idea, but if you listen to the lyrics it really doesn't follow them, so emphasis on loosely. (Like it's not even summer in this story (yet)) Go listen to it, I love it and it reminds me so much of USxFem!UK.**

 **Also if you're reading this story then you should definitely go check out, A Different Kind of Fairytale by SpoonMeister13x8. That story is absolutely amazing, definitely one of my top favorites ever. Please go read it! It's definitely better than any of mine.  
**

 **I also used the times of the moon and sun setting and rising from Portland, Oregon, I just like Oregon so..  
**

 **I currently don't have any wifi or Internet to upload this, it's all being prewritten. I'm writing this because I have no internet and I'm very bored, I don't expect anyone to like it or anything so here.**

 **Update: Since I have all of this story prewritten, it will updated once a week on Fridays. (Unless I lose internet again!) All the author notes were written while I was binge writing it originally, most will also have updates which will include answers to reviews and other things that I didn't know about then.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the title/song.**

The world as they knew it was divided. There were two societies, two kingdoms, in the middle of a ruined world that is all too familiar to us, but long gone to them. They know little of their history and our present, only living in their small world of day and night.

They were divided by the day and the night. The day kingdom, more known as Solar, awoke and lived during the day, then slept at night. The night kingdom, Luna, did the opposite, awake during the night hours and sleeping during the day ones. The two never collided, never met, never even brushed arms.

At 8:00 in the afternoon, when the sun sets, all the Solar citizens, Solarians, disappeared into their houses and homes, shut the doors and windows, and turned on the lock, a golden force field around the building.

Locks. Not the right phrase for such a horrible thing. Death domes would be better. If a Luna citizen, a Lunar, came in contact with the "lock", they would die, painfully. People described it like watching someone burn alive without any flames, leaving their bodies emptied and burnt. Then there is a quick golden flash in the sky, like a firework celebrating a death instead a birthday and royal soldiers collected the body.

That's how Solarians even knew what Lunars looked like, it's not like they came in any other contact with them. It was obvious they were both human, their inexperienced scientists had even examined them. The only differences between the two were that Lunars were very pale from lack of sun and usually shorter than Solarians. It had also been described by people peeking out their windows that Lunars' eyes glowed in the dark.

Both kingdoms had a royal family, both living in their own luxurious castles on other sides of the land.

It would be odd to us yet similar how much they avoided each other, like the other were a disease. No one knew of the other side, no one questioned it either. There were no treaties or trades, no matter what there was no crossing the line that divided the day and the night.

Until that night in November.

 **This was just an informal prologue, thanks for reading. If there are any questions, please ask below!**


	2. The Figure

**Hello everyone, I'm back, well I'm just writing this back to back, but back for you.**

 **Update: I'm sorry this is so late at night, I did some last minute editing.**

 **Anyway, here you go:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the title/song.**

Alfred rolled over in his bed, looking out the grand window from his sheets. Well no, Prince Alfred did this. Future King Alfred did this.

The kingdom below him was tinted a golden color, because of the "lock" around the Solarian castle. The large cityscape and cobblestone streets stretched for miles, thinning out to farms and fields in the far distance

Alfred grabbed his glasses off the nightstand, he glanced at the grandfather clock on the opposite wall. He really hated that old clock, it filled his grand bedroom with its ticks and tocks all the time, but unfortunately for him it was an antique and that meant he should keep it for it's "value". The stupid thing had probably been fixed 400 times in just his lifetime.

The noise from it was sort of depressing in his opinion. The clock read 9:55. He was most likely the only one awake in the castle other than the soldiers guarding him and his family.

Alfred climbed out of bed starting for the window, but a meow interrupted him. He looked back at his cat, Sol, a fairly uncreative name, but it had been a good name when Alfred was 7.

Cats were an uncommon pet for Solarians, being just as nocturnal as Luna, they were usually owned by Lunars rather than Solarians. Sol had been a kitten when he wandered too close to the "lock" around the castle and was knocked out, close to dead. Alfred had been there in the morning when the soldiers found him and had begged his parents to let him keep the cat. They had given in and Sol had lived with Alfred since. No one really liked the cat very much except him.

10 years ago that had all happened, age hadn't affected the fluffy and playful cat, but Alfred was 17, in 8 months he'd be crowned King of Solar. He was dreading his 18th birthday, different than the 17 years before. Who even thought it was a good idea for him to rule a kingdom? He was loud and talkative, he could barely keep a secret. He could do so much more not refined to these golden wall. There was also the fact that Alfred really _hated_ this castle.

But that was 8 months from now.

Now Alfred was leaving his bed and half asleep Sol, opening the windows as the cold, almost freezing, outside air filled his warmer bedroom. In a week or so snow would start falling.

The golden tinted buildings filled the land around him, some with their own golden tints, others without. The Lunar castle was in the distance, directly across from him. The castle loomed over the other buildings around it, the moonlight illuminated the light grey bricks, making the castle look like it was glowing. The castle always looked so quiet and mysterious, unlike the Solarian one that was always filled with people and workers and light.

The buildings without the golden locks were the ones that really interested him. Despite his whole life being told that Lunars were dangerous and they weren't normal, his curiosity about Luna hadn't lessened, if anything it had grown. It didn't make any sense, why people were so determined to separate Solar and Luna. Had there been some war in their history? If there was, Alfred should at least know about it, but there was no war and they all knew there wasn't one. No explanation for their division at all.

The two kingdoms shared the same land, they shared some public buildings and all the streets, yet they didn't interact. Solarians still walked the same stone roads during the day that the Lunars walked at night, even if they all pretended they didn't.

Sol jumped up on the balcony the Prince was leaning on,"Hey, Sol." Alfred mumbled, petting the cat's white ears and pulling out of his thoughts. He glanced back to his room as the old clock chimed 10 times signaling the next hour. The soldiers' shifts were changing, Alfred had memorized the soldiers' schedule since he was 11, there really wasn't much else to do being stuck in this castle all the time.

He looked out to the land and gardens again and this time something was different. Instead of the empty garden and an empty street beyond it, a figure stood outside the "lock". They weren't very far away, he was probably 15 feet above them and 10 feet and a "lock" across from them. Alfred watched the person, they were wearing an old dark blue hooded cloak and a moonstone necklace that distracted from the dark surroundings and they looked fairly small. They didn't seem to notice him watching, and a thin pale hand reached out to touch the "lock".

"Wait!" He half whispered half shouted, leaning over as far as he could, his hair brushed the "lock" sending a tingling feeling through his scalp, he pulled away quickly. The lock wouldn't kill him like it could kill that Lunar, probably just knock him for a couple hours.

They heard him and the figure jumped in surprise, frantically looking around. Then they looked up at him. A pair of glowing emerald eyes met his own two stared through the golden shield, moonlight washing over them. Alfred wasn't sure why, but time seemed to slowed around them.

There was a shout from the street, returning time to its normal speed. The person turned quickly, then looked back to him. The turn showed a dark grey lacy dress under their cloak and a petite figure, they was a she. Then she disappeared into the dark streets.

Alfred stared at the where she had been standing, then looked behind him, he was only met with Sol's blue eyes. Alfred frowned a little, then picked up the cat and retreated in to his bedroom again.

 **Well there you go, it's bad now but it gets better I promise , on to the next chapter in Alice's POV.**


	3. The Solarian

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the** **title/song.**

The moon over the kingdom was starting to rise and Alice was completely awake and completely bored. 7:51 read the clock on her wall, Lunars were starting to go about their nightly business, and Princess Alice was stuck in her beautifully large bedroom.

There was a soft knock on her door,"Princess-sama, are you awake?" A polite voice asked.

Alice sat up begrudgingly,"I am. You may come in." The tall door opened, Sakura walked in and shut it behind her.

Being the Princess of Luna meant that she was a completely different class than most of everyone else she interacted with. No one really treated her like another human, more of some higher god or something of that sort, they made no conversation or small talk, just the simplest questions that they had to ask to do their jobs. No one shared their own opinions, even if they were good ones. There was a select few who treated her like actual person rather some untouchable Queen, and she wasn't even Queen yet! Sakura, the maid, was one of these people. There was also the gardener, Rodrich, and his girlfriend, Elizaveta, she was a maid, there was that infuriating cook, Francis, and the obnoxious guard, Gilbert, but that concluded her group of 'friends'.

Sakura started working at the castle when Alice was 15. The maid wasn't overly special, but no one really was anymore. She had amber eyes that always observed, even if hadn't she said a word. Along with dark hair that framed her face and fell to the top of her shoulders neatly, Sakura had the same pale, luminescent skin that every Lunar had.

Despite being a few years older than Alice, she was shorter than her. Sakura followed an old culture, Japanese, so she was more respectful than other maids. Before Alice had met her she hadn't thought that was possible.

Sakura was a close friend, one of her few, trying to treat her more as a person rather than a Princess more often than not, and Alice enjoyed her company.

"Goodnight, Princess-sama, how did you sleep?" Sakura bowed neatly, all Lunars bowed to their royalty. Well Gilbert didn't.

"The usual, honestly I should be a Solarian." Alice huffed, looking out her window at the starry sky. Those golden shields covering Solarian houses and businesses.

The ones that _killed_ her people.

The ones that left behind _burnt, dead_ bodies.

Alice didn't know what purpose they even served, perhaps Solarians just liked to kill Lunars, but that made no sense, unless the Solarians knew something she didn't.

"I don't know how you would fare out in the sun all day." Sakura said with a half smile, Alice still watched the outside kingdom and didn't respond,"Princess-sama?"

"I want to go out tonight, just for a couple early hours." Alice looked back at the maid. Sakura's brown eyes widened a little. They both knew what that meant.

Alice had been stuck in the Lunar castle all her life, only ever leaving with 20 guards watching her every move. Even then she could still count on one hand how many times she had left the grounds. When she was 15, not soon after she had met Sakura, she had decided she had enough of being confined in these walls.

Sick of being trapped, Alice snuck out for the early night hours, exploring the streets. Ever since then she'd sneak out early and return for awkward breakfast with her family and the rest of her nightly duties. The only one who knew she ever left was Sakura because of the one time she had seen her return.

"I do not think that is the best idea Princess-sama. The last time you left a guard almost-" Alice cut off her respectful worries.

"It will be fine, Sakura. No one is even up yet." Alice threw her thick covers off and got up. The Lunar crossed her bedroom to dig through her large closet, looking for the most normal looking dress to go out in. Most Lunars didn't know what she looked like, or didn't knew very well. Since she was always in the castle, and they were always in the city, they only saw her for kingdom wide balls and other ceremonies, not an often occurrence Alice might add. Despite that, a pretty ball gown would definitely make her stand out in the crowds, then someone might notice her.

"Your brother is awake,"Sakura answered,"I heard some of the maids complaining about him in my quarters this morning." Sakura watched from the bedside. Alice found a dark grey dress that flared out and came to her knees and it had a simple navy blue ribbon around the waist. The blond decided that was a good simple thing to wear out. Nothing too flashy and something simple, these fancy dresses she had really weren't her style anyway, even if they filled her closet.

Alice ducked behind the divider, quickly changing into the dress as she responded,"Peter is always awake at this hour, he's probably just bugging the guards outside his room. Besides he doesn't care what I do and I don't care what he thinks." Alice grabbed the old blue cloak and pulled it on.

The Princess looked to her mirror and observed her reflection, messy pigtails and a unexciting cloak and dress, just like any other Lunar who didn't share her luxuries. She turned to Sakura,"How do I look?"

"Very nice, Princess-sama." Sakura said.

Alice sighed at her politeness,"Do I look like a commoner?"

"I suppose, other than your necklace." Alice glanced down, forgetting she was even wearing it.

It was a simple moonstone on a silver chain, she rarely took it off. It was a symbol of Luna, more of the royal family. The necklace had been passed from grandmother to granddaughter until Alice received her from her grandmother before she had died. She tucked it into her collar then looked up at Sakura again, deciding she wouldn't take it off,"You will cover for me again, right?"

Sakura really looked like she wanted to say no, to protect the Princess or some other rubbish, but her friend sighed anyway ,"Yes, Princess-sama, but please make sure you are back for breakfast."

"Thank you so much, Sakura!" Alice exclaimed, almost grinning because she could _leave_ , Sakura bowed to her as she went out onto her balcony,"I really own you for all of this." The maid just smiled and sighed as Alice disappeared around the corner.

The gardener, Rodrich, was also a friend of Alice's. He rarely called her Princess, unless her family or a guard was around and he seemed to be irritated with life in general. The main reason they were even friends, besides his bad attitude, was the fact he was dating one of her maids, Elizaveta, and often asked Alice about her. When she was younger, she and Elizaveta stayed in on a rainy night and planned Rodrich and Elizaveta's wedding, although even now the two weren't married. All that meaning that it wasn't hard to convince Rodrich to not cut the thick vines next to her window.

Alice climbed down the vines and the wall they wrapped around, trying to not cut herself like a couple of weeks ago when she had snuck out the last time. The Princess landed onto the frosted grass and peeked over the white rose bushes as she watched the patrolling guards. Just a few more meters and she would be out of the castle grounds. Alice had escaped enough that she knew every part of the process perfectly, counting in her head the seconds until the next guard would walk past. Alice pulled the hood of her cloak over her pigtails, it was a signature hair style for her despite all her stylists' and maids' suggestions.

The Lunar guard dressed in silver armor with the crest of their kingdom on his chest passed her bush. As soon as he turned the corner she sprinted into the streets, running until she reached that bakery with the shield, careful to not get close the golden light. Alice glanced at the castle behind her, moonlight reflecting off the bricks. She had 2 hours of freedom, smiling at her successful escape, she started toward the Solar castle.

The land shared by Solar and Luna was large, each castle on either side, Luna's in the west and Solar's in the east, anything and everything in between.

Alice walked through the streets, Lunars walking past her without a second glance. That's how she preferred it, no bowing, no "My Princess" or "Your Highness" ,and no attention. The rare occasion that she went out with her 20 guard patrol she couldn't even get close to the Solar castle. For some reason she liked to just watch the castle. It was odd to think there was another royal family sleeping there, maybe with another princess who liked to sneak out.

The shields were getting more common and the Lunars were getting less common. Alice reached the castle, the large shield surrounding so she could only so close to the other castle. It was the strongest one, it was a thicker golden than that of the surrounding commoner houses. It made sense, the Queen and King and maybe Princesses or Princes of Solar were sleeping inside, it had to be protected, but by shields that killed with a touch of the fingertip wasn't the best approach in her opinion. The castle loomed in the dark, the shield around it was much more scary than the dark though. As if Lunars would kill Solarians in their sleep, most couldn't care less about what or who lived in the castle.

Alice played with her navy ribbon as she pondered what was happening behind the castle walls, just meters away from her. The Princess wasn't sure why their kingdoms were divided like this, in all the history books she had read there was no explanation. There was a long break of time, around the time Luna and Solar was created, they had books from before and after, but nothing from that period of time. Perhaps there had been some war too dark to document? Or someone had destroyed all documents of it.

Solarians also had some belief that Lunars were dangerous and most Lunars believed similar things, because of their golden shields. The Lunars at least had a reason, Solarians had these shields for no reason. None other than to hurt them. If Solarians wanted dead Lunars, why didn't they just start a war? Solar would overpower Luna in a war, even she knew that.

Alice reached out, her freckled luminescent hand centimeters from the golden shield. She wouldn't actually touch it, but if she was close enough to it she could feel a warmth that reminded her of sunlight. Like the few times she had been out in the day, and felt the sunlight on her skin, when she had snuck out on her balcony for a minute before someone caught her.

"Wait!" Someone exclaimed, hushed slightly. Alice jumped and pulled away then looked around her for another person. But the voice hadn't come from behind her, but above and in front of her. The Lunar Princess looked up to see a man leaning over the balcony. A fluffy white cat with brown fur around it's paws and neck sat on the edge next to the man.

Well he was not really a man yet, probably close to her age, 17. His golden blond hair brushed the shield and he jumped back some, but still leaning over and watching her. Despite the golden tint of the shield she could see his messy hair, probably from sleep, and a part of his bangs stuck up. She noticed his tan skin, he was Solarian. He was wearing nice sleeping clothes not armor, he lived there.

He _lived_ in this large castle. He _lived_ behind this shield.

She met his eyes. They were a blue that reminded her of the sky during the day, not that she much experience with it. They were only a little breathtaking.

"Hey! What are you doing in this part of town?!" Someone shouted from behind, most Lunars avoided the Solarian castle, but of course she had to be curious. Alice glanced around, then back at him. He had hear it, there was a look of worry. Without a word or even a wave she ran back into the streets, hurrying to get home.

 **Well this chapter was much longer that** **the other two, and you all got some** **conversation. Sealand is England's little brother in this by the way. Okay** **next** **chapter!**

 **Update: So if you're confused about the luminescent skin part, their skin isn't super sparkly or see through or anything. Google 'luminescent skin' and pictures of people with makeup that makes their skin slightly shiny will show up, that's what I mean by luminescent.**


	4. The Argument

**Hey we get to meet Alfred's family now yay. They're all random people except his sister, nyo!Canada.**

 **Update: This is kind of a filler..**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the title/song.**

Alfred sat at the grand table, quietly eating his breakfast, not meeting the eyes of his family sitting around him. Four of the twenty seats at the table were taken, servants and waiters would peek in the room every other second and the minute he took a sip of his orange juice, a servant would come refill again it to the top. It was annoying really, knowing that about ten eyes were on him at all times and that he _couldn't even_ _finish his orange juice._

He could hear the head chef giggling from the kitchen, Feliciana never could keep her mouth shut, not that he had room to talk, when people were eating her food, her brother was scolding her sounding very panicked himself. She never was very nervous around him. She was deathly afraid of his father though.

Alfred adjusted his glasses and risked a glance at his family. His mother sat in the chair across from him, she always seemed to have that calm and quiet aura. She wore a purple dress, a normal color for her. His sister, Madeline, or just Maddie, sat to his left. Her curly hair that was the same golden shade as his was tied in low pigtails. Her own glasses were sliding down her nose, she looked like she'd rather be anywhere in the world other than at this table. She was a year younger than him, but people always said they could be twins, well not to their faces. Since she wasn't going to be Queen unless he died, Maddie was in school to be a tutor for the nobles and royal family. He always joked that she would teach their kids and grandkids.

His father sat at the head of the table and to his right. He sat in silence, he was the main reason Alfred hadn't said a word. They didn't have the best relationship, he was probably the only person in the world who could make Alfred feel like complete crap. Previous scolding and remarks ran through his head. The King was the only one of them that wore their crown all the time, it was tradition. And in 7 months it'd be his crown and tradition.

Would he have such a bad relationship with his kids? Another topic crossed Alfred's mind. Kids. He wrinkled his nose at the thought of having kids with some woman he was forced to marry.

She'd be some noble girl who would giggle at him for no reason and flirt hopelessly with him. Some girl who'd pretend to love him to be his Queen. Some girl who would say she loved him, but he'd know it was only for his title.

By the time he was 21 he had to have a suitable fiancé or his parents would set up a wife for him. Suitable being an important word, no random maid would work. She'd have to be a noble or from a rich important family, she'd have to be a nice looking girl who could wear a crown and be a Queen and could give him an heir.

"Alfred." His father's voice interrupted his dread.

"Yes?" Alfred asked, meeting the King's eyes but quickly regretting it.

"You know that you're going to be looking over battle tactics with General Adnan today, right?" He said with a superior tone. He was superior, he was King.

Alfred frowned some, but then remembered to hide it,"Who are we going to war with?"

"No one at the moment."

"Are we planning to go to war with someone?"

"No."

"Then why do I have to study battle tactics with some stuck up general?" Alfred had already let go of the words when he realized that wasn't appropriate. He never could keep his mouth shut for long.

"Alfred! General Adnan is a highly respected man!" His mother scolded. Alfred glanced at his sister who looked like she wanted to turn invisible. It became quiet again, Alfred took another bite of fancy eggs when his father spoke again,"You are going be king soon and if Luna decided to attack, you have to make the-"

For some reason the hooded girl from last night popped in his mind,"Why do you think Lunars are bent on killing us? Have you even ever met one? If something was going to happen between us, wouldn't it have already happened?" Alfred stared at his father, Luna always a _touchy_ subject. His father was getting irritated, his eyebrows were furrowed slightly and his eyes had blue fire, everyone said they were very similar, but Alfred desperately disagreed with them all.

"It's only a matter of time before something does happen, this is enough discussion about it, you will meet with the General and you will listen to him. I'm done." His father broke his gaze and left, servants rushed to clean his dishes as soon as the tall door had shut behind the King. Alfred's mother looked back to him but stood and followed him out.

There was exhausted sigh and he looked over at Maddie, the blond had been watching them with a worried look,"You really shouldn't challenge him so much, Al." She stood and turned to leave too but Alfred stood and followed her out of the room and down the hall.

"What am I supposed to do?" Two soldiers they passed by put their fists on their chests in salute, they barely noticed them and continued to walk,"Just let him waste my time with some guy's battle tactics? Luna's not even a threat!"

Maddie stopped and looked at him, she looked nervous as she always did, he could barely remember when she didn't wear that look,"Yes, you're supposed to let him do whatever. He is our father and he is our king, he knows what you need to be prepared to rule. And how would you know if Luna is a threat, you've never even met a living one."

Alfred scowled at her, thinking of the hooded girl, but the Prince returned to the topic at hand,"Yeah, but when's the last time there even was a war? Other than Luna there's no one else for thousands of miles. Probably no one else at all."

"What about Luna, eh? We don't know what they're doing or planning." Maddie argued quietly.

"Only because we shut the doors and turn on the locks. We're the ones killing them! If we just talked to them then maybe we'd all realize they aren't planning anything!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down, you're going to scare some poor maid." His sister sighed, looking around the hall, if there was someone listening they weren't showing themselves. It was considered a act of betrayal to listen to royal conversations, so he wouldn't have shown himself either,"Just go meet the General, you don't even have to listen, just pretend, like when we were little." She smiled weakly, so different than when they were younger.

"Fine. Bye." Alfred grumbled and walked down the hall, leaving Maddie. He knew exactly where everything in the castle was, and quickly found where the General was despite not being told. Every soldier he passed saluted him and every maid curtsied, but he didn't want their sad attention.

General Adnan was one of his father's favorites, and also shared his hate of Luna. Something about the General really bothered him, but Alfred couldn't place it. The General went on with knowledge about extremely old wars, Hitlers and Hannibals, Alfred only listened enough to answer his gruff questions.

He let his mind wander to that girl from last night, since he finally had some time to think about her. Alfred wondered if she would come back tonight, something told him she would. He could talk to her. He could ask her about Luna, just simple things, things that could tell him about their plans. Not that they had any plans at all. And she wouldn't even know he was Prince, she'd just think he was soldier or servant,. Well, wait- they couldn't talk if she did come back, they'd have a "lock" I n the way, and they'd have to shout at each other. So they couldn't talk.

Unless he was out there with her.

Alfred sat up in surprise at his thought, the General talking about some old guy named Stalin and how he was stalling or something, the words from the General barely registered at all.

He could _sneak_ _out_ tonight, before the "lock" went up at all and he could talk to her, maybe learn about Luna. He could prove Luna wasn't a threat and he _wouldn't_ _have_ _to_ _listen_ _this_ _guy_ anymore. Alfred began to work out the details for tonight in his head, not at all paying attention to the American Civil War, whatever that was.

 **Hey** **are** **you** **noticing** **our** **time frame** **here? Okay, bye.**


	5. The Prince

**Going on day two of binge writing and day nine of no internet! The only music I have to listen to is Panic!At The Disco and Fall Out Boy, I love them but I'm running out of songs, please send help.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia** **or the title/song.**

Alice had just made it back to the castle for breakfast, Sakura was sure to remind her worriedly about how close she was cutting it but Alice couldn't really care less. After breakfast she was then thrown into her duties and lessons. By the time it was 3:00 she had finally finished most of her lessons for the day and got some peace and quiet, which meant she could finally reflect on _who the bloody hell that man was._

And she needed some help, since knew next to nothing about Solar, most Lunars knew nothing about Solar. This led to the question of who to talk to. She had 6 reasonable options, really Alice wanted to count out that cheesy cook but she didn't. There was Sakura, Rodrich and Elizaveta, but Alice doubted they knew much, they seemed to follow the rules of no interaction. Francis was an option but only would win by default, the same was for Gilbert, even though he was the biggest _princess_ she knew, he was also the youngest general in Lunar history and could know something. Then there was that maid who was the younger sister of a guard. Lilli was only 15 but she was sweet and loved to hear about Alice's life. Since Lilli and her brother, Vash, were very poor until they moved into the castle for work, Alice's fancy life always amazed her.

At the moment she was leaning toward Lilli and Alice decided to go and find the younger girl. A guard informed her that she was in the laundry hall. Alice took several turns and some stairs that lead down to the lower levels then she found Lilli folding clothes from a pile that was taller than she was.

"Lilli?" The smaller girl turned and jumped when she saw Alice. She quickly bowed.

"I didn't see you there, Princess, is there something you need?" Lilli glanced over at another maid who was not so slyly watching them in surprise, probably wondering why the _Princess_ _of_ _Luna_ _was asking for a maid_.

"I just need to talk to you, can you be excused for a little while?" Alice smiled, trying to make herself look less superior. The nice dress she was wearing compared to the dirty blue one the maid wore didn't help in the matter. Lilli nodded nervously, royals talking to servants separately usually wasn't a good thing. Alice led her into the nearest quiet room, one of the lower libraries.

Alice, before she had started to learn how to rule, had basically lived in the grand library, four floors above, there were few books she hadn't read in there. She rarely had gone down to these lower libraries, they were usually just had simple books for the servants and guards off duty. Since most of them couldn't read very well, most books down here were thinner than her own children's picture books above and didn't include any of the books Alice enjoyed. Classics like Harry Potter and Sherlock Holmes were her favorites. Alice looked around the small room, making sure they were alone. The only person in there had been a servant who ran away once he saw her. It was depressing and fairly offensive the way they all cowered and ran, she hadn't done anything to any of them, most she didn't even know their first names.

"Do you know anything about Solarian royalty?" She asked. Lilli looked confused at the question. On her few nights off, Lilli often hung around the more Solarian parts of the kingdom. She had even gone out in the day once, with her older brother of course. That didn't mean much, but it was more than her own knowledge.

"Not a lot, but some, why do you ask Princess?" The younger sat at the rickety table when Alice did, that table was probably older than both of them put together.

"Well, I think I saw one of them, very early tonight." Lilli's eyes widened a little.

"Around here? How do you know? Did you tell the King?"

The Princess felt a flash of worry and mentally hit herself for her lack of explanation,"No! No,"she lowered her voice again, even if no one was there, these walls were thin, "I saw him in his castle."

"The Solarian castle?" Alice nodded at the maid's question,"You snuck out, Princess?"

"I did."The Princess and maid were quiet, now someone else knew about her leaving, Lilli wouldn't tell, right? Not if Alice told her not to,"How old is the King of Solar?" She asked after their minute of silence.

"Last I heard, a couple of years ago, he was in his late 40s. He's probably in his early 50s now." Lilli seemed to be recovered from the information.

Well that wasn't it,"What about a prince or a noble?" Alice asked.

The maid thought for a minute,"There's Al-,"She paused, thinking about how to say it," Al-fred, I think that's his name."

Alice matched the name with his face, he seemed like an Alfred. "What is he?"

"He's the crown Prince, next in line for the throne. I think he might even be King next year, actually." Lilli remembered.

Alice started piecing together questions and ideas,"How old is he?"

"Close to your age probably, do you know how at the beginning of July there's that whole 4 day festival? " The maid asked. Alice nodded, remembering the fireworks that went on for days even after the Fourth of July. During the day she'd peek past her thick curtains and see the excited Solarians, but she still didn't know what they were even celebrating,"That festival is to celebrate the Prince and Princess's birthdays, they're some time during the beginning of July, I'm not sure what days. Sorry I don't know much more than that, Princess."

Alice stood, the sun would be rising soon and if they were out of bed there would trouble, more for her rather than Lilli,"It's fine, thank you for your help."

Lilli smiled and bowed leaving for the maid's quarters. So he was the Prince, according to Lilli. Alice remembered his worried face and sky colored eyes. Why would the Solarian Prince care if she died of that shield? Alice found her bedroom and disappeared inside, not saying a word to her guards.

It wouldn't hurt if she went back tomorrow, just to ask.

 **Hey maybe Alice and Alfred will actually talk to each other, in my head I'm playing out like 20 different ways this story will end. For some reason Lilli was kinda hard to write?!**


	6. The Princess

**Like 3 lines above this is the last chapter it's 9 in the morning I should be sleeping. People tell me sometimes they like my writing style and I'm like,"What, commas?" Anyway here:  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the title/song.**

Alfred had everything completely planned out, just about every detail, but there still was just one problem he couldn't find the answer to. The "lock" around the castle went up at dusk and it went down at dawn, while it was up he wouldn't be able to go through it without being knocked unconscious, if he was, there was no telling when he would wake up. The morning patrols would probably find him before he woke and that would be a hard story to explain.

'Yeah, I was just going out to meet a Lunar who I technically saved from our golden "lock" of death.' That would go over with everyone just perfectly.

Alfred had even researched, which meant he was determined, in the castle library if there was any way to interrupt the "lock" so he could pass through, but there was little to no information about "locks" in general. He couldn't even find a creator or what they were made out of, very suspicious to him, but that was a different investigation.

Now there was the possibility, a pretty strong possibility his better judgment was telling him, that this Lunar wouldn't want anything to do with him, or might not even come back tonight at all and he'd be stuck out in Lunar night until dawn. Lunars would notice his tan skin and report him to the Lunar soldiers. Then he could die, or maybe they'd keep him for ransom, but Alfred doubted his father would even trade anything for him. He just had to hope everything would work out.

The only person who knew he doing this was Madeline, Alfred had told her in case something happened and he couldn't get back to the castle, or get back at all. Alfred had specifically told, more like begged, her to not tell anyone what he was doing tonight unless he wasn't at breakfast the next morning. He said he would knock on her door when, if, he got back.

The sky looked like a water painting with reds, pinks, and oranges, the stars and moon were becoming more noticeable against the changing sky. The Prince watched from his window as "locks" became more common against the cityscape, holding the silky curtains with fancy designs he never really payed attention to. Now or never, Alfred stepped out onto the balcony and glanced down at the grassy ground, had it always been that high? He had also researched the best way to jump down from the 2nd floor but now he was trying to think of a less painful way to get down. Sol meowed from behind him but Alfred payed him no attention to him as he climbed up on the ledge.

There was a moment of hesitation before he jumped. Since he was a child Alfred wished he could fly, like those metal man made birds in the old books, but this wasn't exactly what he had in mind. He was falling for what seemed forever, yet he couldn't make a complete sentence in his head before his feet hit the ground. Letting out a sort of loud grunt he wished no one heard and he rolled when he hit the grass, trying to remember the instructions he had read. There was a split second he thought he was dead, lying on his side and breathing hard, the impact had knocked the wind out of him.

His feet and his shoulder hurt, he could have laid there much longer than he let himself. Alfred sat up with a groan, testing his wrists and ankles, he'd probably have some bruises, but nothing was broken. His glasses had fallen by some bushes to his right, but over all he was fine. He crawled to the bushes and put his glasses on again, happy they weren't damaged.

Then was a rustle in the bushes and Alfred scrambled to his feet, really regretting it after a flash of pain. If there was some soldier he could maybe fight him, after that fall Alfred was doing what he came for. But instead of some soldier, Sol came out purring.

"Sol! What are you doing?!" Alfred cried worriedly, picking up the fluffy cat and looked for some way to return him to his room, but it was getting closer to nightfall and there was no easy way to return the cat. He couldn't leave him out there, the lock would probably hurt him again. Alfred held the cat up to his face,"Since you were bad and jumped with me, now you have to come with me, so don't wander off!" Alfred told him, then realized what he was doing. He had just jumped from his 2nd story balcony and was now talking to his cat. Maybe he was crazy.

Holding Sol closely to his chest, he looked around. There was frosty grass and icicles on the trees but no signs of life other than him and his cat. The Prince took sprinted into the cobblestone streets and kept running until he was a block away from the castle, then ducked in the shadows of an old blacksmiths shop with a for sale sign that looked as old as him on one of the rotting windowsills.

Alfred turned back around, catching his breath, the castle he had grown up in looked so much more threatening from here. The street lamps were starting to glow and the sun finally tucked behind the horizon.

A golden circle started to glow on the cold ground around the castle, and other royal buildings. The frost that was within a foot of the circle melted. The "locks" surrounding people's houses and buildings were turned on by the owners whenever it was fit for them. The golden circle shot upwards, meeting at the tallest tower creating a dome shape around the castle.

That tallest tower was his parents' bedroom and studies, he could remember rainy nights years ago when he climbed the many steps, only for his father to send him back downstairs."It's just a nightmare and it's just rain, nothing has changed. Go back to sleep, Alfred." He would say. His mother would tell him goodnight and he'd climb down the steps again.

They'd do the same to Maddie, he wasn't sure when or how old he was but at some point they just stopped going into that tower and started sneaking into each other's rooms. They'd make a fort with their pillows and blankets then pretend they weren't scared of the thunder and the lighting and the dark and their future.

Alfred sighed at the memories, looking down at his fluffy cat, now snuggled into his shirt. Now he would just wait. The Solarian found an empty bench further down the street that had ice climbing up its legs. Any day now it'd start snowing, then it'd be 4 or 5 months until the sun decided to return. Then it'd be spring, then summer, then he'd be King. He sighed again and just stared at the frosty cobblestone, trying his best to clear his head of everything relating to being King.

Alfred wasn't sure how long he was sitting out in the cold, it had to be an hour or two. Sol had curled up next to him, providing his only source of warmth since he hadn't thought of bringing a jacket, or a snack.

Then he heard footsteps coming from around the corner, since he and the newcomer were probably the only people for streets it wasn't very hard to hear them. Alfred quickly left Sol and stood at the edge of the corner, ready to attack if they were soldiers.

But it was her. She was smaller than she had seemed the night before. She had thin shoulders and only came up to his chin, he was fairly tall though. Because of the shadows covering him, she must not have noticed him and didn't even look in his direction. She did notice Sol, well a white and brown cat sleeping on a bench under a street light was a little hard to miss. She leaned over and reached out to pet him.

Alfred softly stepped toward her, this was it, the first Lunar he had ever met. He could prove Lunars weren't some alien species, this was the start of everything,"Hi,"He greeted, smiling with excitement and standing behind her.

In an instant she swirled around and punched him in the face. For being so much smaller than him she did pack a punch. Alfred in a mix of irritation and surprise and anger held his cheek turning back to her,"What the hell?!" He shouted at her, but meeting her gaze washed away his anger.

Her hood had fallen and he could see her face clearly, despite the impact of the punch his glasses were still on his nose. Her expression had changed from fear and anger to utter shock and Alfred got to see what she looked like.

She was probably close to his age, if not the same age as him. She had ash blonde hair, tied in messy pigtails, and wore the same moonstone necklace as last night, it glowed against her darker cloak. Her skin was pale from the lack of sunlight and freckles dusted her face and neck lightly, her skin also had this luminescent shine to it. Her eyes were more- well they were just more everything up close. They sparkled with this natural curiosity, they were a vibrant emerald shade, glowing in the shadows. Now he understood what people meant when they told stories of Lunars and how their eyes glowed unnaturally, but he thought it was cool. Her eyebrows were thicker than most women's but they complemented her, for some reason this girl seemed much more beautiful than any Solarian girl he had ever met.

"You- You're that- From the castle!" She managed to say in an odd accent, Alfred had forgotten about the pain from his face.

"Uh, yeah. I mean I wanted to talk to you and couldn't really the "lock" between us and I um, snuck out.." He trailed off.

There was silence, Sol was watching their awkward interaction from the bench. The blonde girl sighed,"You're hurt, come on let's get out of the street." She began to walk back from where she came, Alfred blinked and looked at Sol then followed the strange girl.

"Only because you punched me." Alfred argued, watching her steps, she seemed to keep looking around, like she was worried about something, but there was no one in the dark street except them.

"Well you should've dodged it, some Prince you are." She retorted.

Alfred stopped at her comment, how did some Lunar girl know _he was Prince_ ,"How do you know that?"

She didn't stop,"I have my resources." She responded nonchalantly.

Alfred frowned, what resources? He stopped her by grabbing her arm, she turned back to him with an irritated look,"How do you know that?" He repeated firmly. They stood stopped in the light of a streetlight, at the corner of a main road and the one they had been walking along. The empty road seemed so peaceful and quiet, so different from the busy days.

"Let go of my arm before I punch you again." She hissed, what a nice girl. He released her arm reluctantly.

"Where were you taking me to? Why were you out here alone? And how do you know that?" Alfred asked loudly and seriously. Really he preferred to joke around and not be serious, since he'd have to do that a lot more in the future, but now he needed answers.

"Keep your v-"The Lunar was interrupted.

"Oi! Why are you yelling out here?!" Someone shouted in her odd accent, with loud footsteps following. They both looked down the street and realized he was coming from another road but heading their way. Alfred looked back at the Lunar girl and saw complete panic on her face.

"We have to go, they can't see me." She whispered, gripping his wrist.

Alfred didn't move, he was able to stay rooted to his spot despite her tugging,"Why not? Are you a criminal or something? Most wanted by Luna?"

She rolled her eyes, and huffed,"Yes I am most wanted by the King and Queen themselves." She said sarcastically,"We need to go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me who you are." Footsteps were getting louder as the voice turned down empty streets, the girl looked between him and the street with the echoing footsteps. Alfred was really trying hard to keep a serious face although on the inside he was just as panicked as she looked. The man was probably about to turn the corner when she sighed in defeat.

"I am the Crown Princess of Luna, I'm going to be the Queen of Luna and I know all those things about you because one of the maids told me about you. I snuck out tonight and no one knows I am out here, if that man recognizes me then we will both be in very deep trouble so now you know. Can you stop being stubborn and leave before that man finds us?" She said desperately, looking down the street. And snow started to fall.

 **Yay they know each other now! Well Alfred still doesn't know her name, technically... And the first real cliffhanger! You're going have to wait a week for the next one but I'm writing the next one now. (I also just learned that it might be a month until I get internet and can actually start uploading this! AHHH!)**


	7. The Blacksmith's

**Well well well look whos back with another update, me. I'm writing this all back to back as I've said multiple times and to separate chapters I'm just skipping a bunch of lines and typing NEXT CHAPTER so I actually don't know what chapter this is at the moment, and I'm too lazy to scroll all the way up...  
**

 **Update: Guys I'm so excited about fall I'm ready. My birthday is this weekend so yay!** **Also a big thanks to takuya who has reviewed just about every chapter!**

 **I'd like to add that I am working on writing two short stories. One is a soulmate prompt with USFem!UK and the other is a states one, but it's not exactly the mainstream states story. If you've been around since my first at story United States Of America then you might want to check that one out or read that story. So look for those, I don't know when they'll be out, depends on how much I procrastinate.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the title/song.**

Alfred stared at her, he looked like he didn't believed her. Alice watched him, maybe he'd yell for the man and just run away leaving her to be caught. Why did she think this was a good idea to begin with? _A Solarian Prince_? Really Alice?

The Solarian glanced around, then ended up sighing in defeat,"There's an old blacksmith shop for sale by the Solar castle. We can hide there."

She nodded for him to lead the way, thankful he accepted her explanation, but there was no time to voice her thanks. The man rounded the corner as the two rushed down the cobble street for the blacksmith's. They reached the old building and Alice could tell why it was for sale. There were cracked windows and the paint was peeling, the old fallen sign made of rotting wood and rusting nails read 'Beilschmidt Blacksmiths' The name seemed very familiar, but she couldn't place it at the moment with that man still searching for them.

Alfred easily pushed the door in and then shut it when they were both inside. Alice looked around the inside of the shop, it was mostly a wooden building, there was an empty table that was close to collapsing in the center with several old chairs around it, only a few looked like they could support her weight. There was a fireplace in one corner with chipped bricks and a rickety staircase on the furthest wall. There was various tools next to the ashy fireplace.

"Hey, do you wanna explain yourself now?" Alfred asked, she looked back at him. He had a faint mark on his cheek, but it was barely noticeable in the dark and against his tan skin. Alice really hadn't meant to hit him that hard, he had just snuck up on her and scared her. She had thought in the moment he was a guard to take her home and she wasn't ready to go home yet. Not with all of this happening, not with a Solarian this close. This was the most risky thing she had ever done, and she was elated. Even if she was hiding in broken down building with the man who was supposed to be her enemy. Alice was sure she was one of the only Lunars who had ever met a Solarian in the last hundred, maybe thousand years. The only one who was alive anyway.

"Right, yes." Alice muttered. She sat down at the wooden table after testing a chair and Alfred sat down across from her, he still looked suspicious of her. They sat in silence for a little while, Alice was trying to not stare at his eyes.

His eyes, up close they were so much nicer. She could count on her hand how many times she had seen the day sky, but Alice could remember the clear blue color easily. So different than the dark dotted sky the Lunar knew, so much brighter. Alfred's eyes matched the sky so easily, and this was the closest she had ever been to the day sky blue, it was hard for her to not stare. His eyes were handsome too, but Alice had decided that she just liked the color, not the Solarian that came with them.

The Prince broke their silence,"Are you actually the Lunar Princess?" He questioned, he looked her up and down. Alice glanced down at her clothes, her moonstone necklace was the only thing that looked close to something a princess should own. The Princess didn't look very convincing right now.

"Yes." She answered, sitting up a little straighter, hoping to prove her case.

"Why'd you sneak out?" Alfred asked, crossing his arms and leaning back in his rickety chair, she wasn't surprised it didn't break, then meeting her gaze with his sky colored eyes.

"The same reason you did, I suppose." Alice watched his reaction.

"You wanted to talk to me? Why? You already everything about me, I don't even know your name." Alfred retorted, glancing outside.

That wasn't true, how would she even know everything? "My name is Alice Kirkland, and I don't know everything about you. All I know is you are the Crown Prince of Solar, your name is Alfred and you're 17." Alice protested against his suggestion with a frustrated tone.

He looked back at her,"That guy is still looking for us, we're going to be here for a little while."

"Fine then." She said, he wasn't what she expected from a Prince. From their first meeting she had expected someone a little more, dreamier? Nice? Caring? Something like that anyway.

They were quiet until Alfred broke the silence again,"Since I don't know anything about you, and you don't know a lot about me, how about we play a game?"

"A game?" Was this man really going to be king next year? She was slightly worried about the future of Solar.

Alfred nodded and sat up, he glanced around the nearly empty room and picked up a broken pencil. He put it on the table between them and flicked it with his finger. It spun around and it's broken tip pointed to him.

"Okay, so this is how it works, we spin the pencil and whoever it points to gets to ask the other a question and we get to know each other. Get it?" He looked back at her.

Alice spun the broken pencil barely,"How do I know you're not lying?" She met his eyes, enjoying the blue color she never got to see.

He looked a little confused,"Why would I lie to you?"

Alice wanted to say because his people had golden death shields that murdered her people and they were naturally Luna's worse enemy but she didn't,"Nevermind, spin the pencil." He did and it pointed to her, Alice thought for a second before asking,"When is your birthday?"

"July 4th" Alfred answered, and she flicked the pencil, this time it pointed to him.

"When's your birthday?" He asked.

Alice scowled,"Are you just going to repeat all of my questions?"

Alfred smiled,"No, I was already going ask you that!" He was a little loud.

"September 23." The Solarian spun the broken pencil and it landed on him again.

"Do you have any sisters or brothers?"

"Yes, a younger brother." It pointed to her,"What's your sister like?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow,"Oh so you already know I have a sister,"Alice glared at him and he smiled again. Why did he keep doing that? They had just met and she had hit him and he was smiling like she was some old friend. She wasn't sure she had ever met someone else with such a warm smile like his though. "Maddie's pretty quiet, but she's the best. She's only a year younger than me so we're pretty close." He answered.

It turned to her and that fluffy white and brown cat meowed at them. It must have followed him to here. They both looked down at him,"Is that your cat?" She asked as Alfred picked him up off the wooden floors.

"Yeah, his name is Sol." He answered.

Alice couldn't help smiling, just a little," The Prince of Solar has a cat named Sol. Creative."

"I was 7!" He exclaimed then he flicked the pencil.

The pencil's broken tip pointed to Alfred,"Are you 17, too?" She nodded and spun the pencil, Alfred got to ask again,"Does Luna have the tradition that on your 18th birthday you're crowned Queen or whatever?"

"Yes," the pencil turned to her,"Does Solar?"

"Yeah." The pencil turned to him. "Are you looking forward to being crowned?"

Alice rolled her eyes,"What, that I'm going to forever be stuck in that castle, married to some man I don't love and taking care of all of Luna's business rather than doing anything I want to do? I can't wait." That was little more truthful than she should have probably said. She expected Alfred to be surprised by her answer but he wasn't.

"I know what you mean," he flicked the pencil,"My father is hell bent on the idea that Lunars are going to attack us and has me studying battle tactics every other day." The pencil rolled off the table to the floor but neither of them tried to pick it up, this was much more interesting than their game.

Alice frowned in confusion, why would Solar think that? "Luna wouldn't attack Solar, you could easily kill hundreds of us with those shields." Alice told him.

"Oh I know. I don't think Luna will either, and a law against "locks" is going be one of my first acts as King." Alice was still watching Alfred. Locks? What an innocent name for such a deadly weapon. Did Solarians even know what those shields did? How many casualties they created? But to Solar they were just "locks". Protection from nothing.

"Why would you care about the shields?"

Alfred propped his head on his hand, looking out a broken window," Because there's no need for them. Lunars aren't a threat. You know the last 3 Lunars collected were kids. They were 5, 7, and 10 years old, even if they weren't that young, the "locks" are killing Lunars for no good reason. If we were at war, then maybe but even then I don't know if I'd use them." Alice could help the shock on her face.

There was a chime behind her, and she turned, a clear view of the clock tower in one of the smaller squares shined in the frosty window. It read 11:01. Had she really been out here for that long? Panic filled her and she looked back at Alfred,"Is that clock tower right?"Alice asked even though she already knew the answer.

"I think so, why?" He asked looking a little confused. Their topic of shields had already faded.

Alice stood and grabbed her cloak from the chair,"Because I'm supposed to be at breakfast with my family, now."

Alfred stood too, Sol jumped on the table and looking between them,"The Lunar castle is all the way across the kingdom though." He mentioned.

"I know! I have to go!" Alice pushed the door in but stopped in the cold street after a thought crossed her mind, he was standing on the wooden steps,"Are you going to be okay out here?" She turned a little to ask him, a cold breeze made her shiver.

"I'll be fine, just going to have to wait around for a while." Alfred said.

"What do you mean wait around, can't you just go back into the castle?" She asked.

"No, I have to wait for the "lock" to go down."

"It would kill you?" Alice faced him.

Alfred shook his head,"It'd just knock me out for a while, the morning patrols would find me before I woke up." So he was going to wander around until dawn? It didn't seem right to leave him. But she couldn't do anything about it and she was already late and she couldn't just spend the rest of the night with him although it would be more enjoyable than lessons and breakfast.

Alice sighed,"Right, well I have to go, so goodbye."

"Bye." Alfred waved. Alice waved back then turned and started walking away,"Hey, Alice?" He called.

She looked behind her,"What?"

"Do you wanna meet again?" Alfred asked, Sol was walking in between his legs.

She wasn't supposed to be out at all, much less meeting the Solarian Prince, but he seemed safe. Alfred was nicer than most and seemed to care about Lunars. He was probably the only one in the entire world who would understand her situation, because his was just the same. He understood the panic of having to rule a kingdom in a year,"Next week, around 3:00 after the moon's highest point, I'll meet you by the bench."

"The one where you punched me?" He grinned and she smirked.

"Yes, that bench."

"Okay, goodnight and see you then!" Alfred called.

"Goodnight, Alfred." She turned the corner and headed toward the Lunar castle.

 **Okay this started in my head as fluffy and informational but it turned into fantasy politics and dead kids... so oops. (also how cheesy was that) Now you're going count in your head and be like, wait why is Alfred almost 3 months older than Alice she's like way older than him in canon. It's a small detail that will be important later but not now and not anytime soon so forget it if it bugs you! On to chapter (fill in the number here I am very lazy and have no idea)**


	8. The Seconds

**Hey remember when this was going to be a one-shot, then a short story, then I'm like, how about I create an entire fantasy AU with my otp as the main characters and don't forget about making it like 30 chapters! (But really what chapter are we on) We got cable back! I don't know when we're going to get wifi, though. (day 10!) prepare for a lot of time skips because the majority of that week is going to be summed up in this chapter.**

 **I've also noticed recently that Alfred is super OOC.. Oops but I always think America has to be smarter than he's portrayed, plus he's going to be a king and was raised a lot differently than how he is in canon.**

 **Update: While writing this chapter got wifi and cable back! I'm still going to have a ton of free time until school starts again so I'll still be writing the majority of this story before starting to post it. Maybe like a couple chapters until I'm done I'll start to post it.**

 **Update 2: I'M SO SORRY! I had people with me all day Friday and had school and I didn't have anytime to edit and post this! The first late chapter of probably many future ones.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the title/song.**

After Alice left Alfred to return to her duties, he continued to wander around the streets surrounding the Solarian castle. Almost all of them were empty at this hour, the houses and shops quiet and guarded by golden domes.

It was weird to be completely alone like that, no soldiers surrounding him, no townspeople marveling at him, just by himself. Well Sol was there, but that was it. It was odd for it to be so quiet, he was used to the sounds of the castle, but now there was only the buzzing of the "locks" and the bugs.

Alfred found a park that was empty, he remembered looking out his windows during the day and finding it full of children from the neighboring streets. It had a large fountain in the center and a statue of his great-great-great-great grandfather.

Stuck out until dawn, he had about 6 hours to entertain himself. Sol was curled up in his lap, the cold didn't seem to effect the cat overly much. On the other hand Alfred really wished he had brought a jacket. The Prince looked over the sleeping streets, golden domes serving as a background. There was frost on the grass and the fountain seemed to be freezing slowly. After about 20 minutes of observing the park, Alfred fell asleep.

When he woke up, there were children's yells and birds were singing. Alfred sat up and looked around, forgetting why he was there to begin with. There were some dark haired kids running around the pathways, it was a little after dawn. The sky was slightly pink outlining the darker trees.

The Prince suddenly remembered why he sleeping on a park bench and scrambled up, hurrying away before those kids realized he looked very familiar. Thankfully the children seemed to not care less about him.

Alfred still had a street to cross before he'd be back at his castle. By now all the "locks" had been taken down, Solarians were starting about their daily business. Alfred kept his head down, golden hair falling in his eyes. Sol was following at his feet.

Fortunately the streets around the castle were close to empty, other than kids who had wandered away from their homes and of course the soldiers patrolling. Alfred counted in his head between the patrols. After about three patrols and gaining a rhythm he sprinted across the street as one Solarian soldier turned the corner, bushes hid him and Sol as another soldier passed.

Now breaking back into the Solar castle was not as easy as it seemed, Alfred just knew enough from the 17 years he had spent in the castle. He knew the pace they walked, what made them fight and what didn't. He even knew the soldiers' fighting tactics because he had been taught the same way.

There was 35 seconds between each passing, give or take per soldier. Now how to get back into his bedroom, Alfred looked up at the balcony, there's no way he could walk through the front door without some questions.

The Prince looked back to the wall, there were small ledges made by aging bricks. Maybe he could even climb up them, Alfred turned back to the soldiers. A reflection of sunlight off their golden armor told him one had just passed.

35 seconds. Alfred sprinted to the wall and grabbed the tallest ledge he could reach.

30 seconds. He was having some trouble getting a foot hold.

25 seconds. Alfred had managed to get a foot up the wall. The cold biting at his fingers wasn't helping his struggle.

10 seconds. He could reach out and grab the railing, he was going to make it.

9 seconds. Sol meowed from the ground, crap! Sol was going to give him away.

7 seconds. He can come back for Sol, he was so close.

5 seconds. Alfred reached out and managed to hold onto the cold ledge.

2 seconds. Alfred gripped the edge and scrambled over it.

0 seconds. Sol was still sitting in the bushes when Alfred looked over again, the next soldier didn't even notice him as he walked along the path.

The Solarian sighed in relief, he had made it back, and he had a week to figure out some better ways to get in and out. Alfred quickly changed into some more prince like clothes and began down the hall to Maddie's room.

Alfred knocked and Maddie opened her door not even a second later. "Alfred! I was so worried I can't believe you did that!" She whispered, Maddie always was super quiet.

"Can I come in?" He asked, grinning. She nodded opening the door the whole way. She shut it behind him.

"So who was it? Whoever you were meeting?" Maddie asked.

"You're not going to believe me if I tell you!" Alfred still grinned.

Madeline sighed,"Try me."

"Well, she was Lunar and her name was Alice." He began.

"Why is that hard to believe?" Maddie questioned.

"Well I wasn't done! She also said she was the Princess of Luna! Alice knew all this stuff about me and we played a gam-" Maddie cut him off.

"How do you even know Alice is telling the truth? She could be some fugitive or something. Maybe she's trying to get you alone so she can kidnap you or-" Alfred interrupted her.

"Seriously Maddie? She's not lying, I can tell. I'm going to meet her again, in a week." Maddie paled.

"You almost didn't make it back, Alfred that's not a good idea. What if she is the Princess and brings a bunch of soldiers with her?" She worried.

Alfred frowned at his sister's distrust,"It'll be okay, I've got to go get Sol, he's still outside" He left, only to bump into a soldier holding the white and brown cat who told him to be more careful with his cat.

The week seemed to drag on for months, and when Alfred had a free minute he found himself looking over at the Lunar castle.

Was Alice there? Maybe Maddie was right, maybe she was lying or- No. She couldn't have been, she was in the same boat as he was, Alice was fretting being Queen as much as he was fretting being King. He couldn't just not show up to meet her, that wasn't very nice or proper, maybe he could ask for some proof she was who she said she was.

"Ve~ Your Highness?" A woman asked, once again pulling him out of his thoughts and pulling his eyes from the Lunar castle in the distance.

Feliciana Vargas was standing there, she was the head chef, her older brother worked in the kitchen too but he wasn't even close to as nice as Feliciana. The curly haired woman had her eyes closed, although she still looked a little worried. "Yes?"

She smiled,"Well I was just going to ask if you wanted anything to eat, I was just going to make some pasta, and it's close to lunch so~?"

"That'd be great, thank you." He said smiling at her niceness, she happily nodded and hurried back into the kitchen. He was probably the most approachable out of his family, Feliciana would've died before asked his father if he wanted pasta. Most people who worked in the castle were respectful and right with what they said and did, but rarely did they treat him like he was the same as them. Feliciana was always nice and asked if he was okay, always offering pasta, her favorite dish to make and eat.

Alfred looked back out the tall window, frost was framing the kingdom below. Yesterday had been the first snowfall, but anyone would've guessed it had been snowing for months with the buildings covered in white. He glanced at the papers he should've been reading instead of daydreaming. November 29th, no year, it had been so long that no one kept up with the years anymore.

Felicana returned with a plate of pasta and set it next to him. "Here you go Your Highness~!" He thanked her again and started eating, but she hadn't left. "Your Highness, are you feeling okay?"

Alfred looked up,"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You've just staring out the window a lot and don't take this the wrong way but I don't think you're overly concerned about whatever is on those papers." Feliciana said,"I was just worried about my Prince! You're the only one who likes my food as much as I do~."

Alfred swallowed his bite of noodles then grinned at her,"I'm fine, and your cooking is the best!" She smiled and disappeared into the kitchen, he could hear Lovino yelling at her to not bother him.

Alfred wondered what Lunars ate, he looked down at the papers and the plate covering them. He turned the page over and started a list of questions to ask Alice, ranging to what her favorite color was to what color were the walls in the Lunar castle.

Maybe they'd even get to be close friends.

 **I had some serious writers block during this one, I got distracted a lot.**


	9. The Questions

**Hey, I don't have anything to say other than having internet back leads to lots of distractions...**

 **No wait also Alice's parents are completely random, I didn't have any characters to base them on.**

 **Update: I'm sorry these are always posted so late at night.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the title/song.**

Alice sat at the circular table not at all listening to her brother, Peter. He was talking about when he turned 18 and could leave, he was going to go out and explore the world. He was probably just doing that to smite her, even though there most likely wasn't anything else to explore she would do the same thing if she didn't have to be Queen for the rest of her life.

Usually royalty had to marry other royalty of neighboring kingdoms to keep the peace, but she doubted Peter could keep the peace between two toddlers. Plus the only kingdom that they knew of was Solar, and there were definitely no marriages between the two _anytime soon_. The Princess sighed and propped up her head looking bored as Peter waved another butter knife like it was a sword.

"Alice. Get your elbows off the table." Her mother said, that had been the only thing she had said to her the whole night. So Peter could pretend to be a knight but she couldn't have her elbows on the table.

Alice pushed away from the table,"I'm done." She announced, even though she had only eaten a few bites. She passed the cook, Francis, possibly the most annoying man in the world, he winked at her. The Princess for once enjoyed being a higher class than him. She tried to look like better than him, held her chin higher and ignored him.

The Lunar Princess walked down the open hall, a walkway that went along the outside of the castle, there was just open holes where glass would be. There were two open halls in the castle, but this one faced the kingdom and the Solar castle. The shields shined, there were circles of grass without snow around each one. When she was younger she would sit in one of the open windows and count each shield until someone caught her. The moonlight reflected on the white snow that had been pushed inside from the wind, the largest golden shield directly across from her, even in the dark and from this distance she could clearly see the dome.

Tomorrow night she'd be meeting Alfred again, her eyes traced the thickest shield, the one _guarding_ him from her people. Alice started back to the library, tonight was the Solarian Sunday so she had a couple less lessons tonight than usual.

The night passed slowly, Alice not really paying attention to anything anyone said to her.

"Princess-sama?" Sakura asked, it would be daybreak soon, usually the maid wasn't awake this late. Alice was at her door when Sakura had found her.

"Yes?" Alice turned to face her friend.

"If it isn't intruding, I would like to know about who you met last week, Lilli mentioned it to me since we are close." Sakura said, her hands behind her back neatly. Alice felt a flash of panic. If Sakura knew, who else had Lilli told?

"Uh- Here. Come in." It sounded more commanding than she meant it, but Sakura followed her into her bedroom,"Did Lilli tell anyone else? _She wasn't supposed to_." Alice asked.

"No, Lilli just started to talk about it with me and didn't know you hadn't told me, at all." Sakura obviously felt left out, Alice usually shared everything she could with her.

Alice sat on her bed,"I know, I was going to tell you tomorrow night, I'm going to meet him again. I'm sorry, Sakura."

"It is your business, I have no place in it. You do not _have_ to tell me anything, Princess-sama." Sakura always said what she should.

Alice gestured to her bedside, Sakura sat neatly,"I was going to tell you, I'll just tell you sooner, but make sure you don't tell anyone anything."

Sakura nodded,"I will not tell a soul, Princess-sama."

"Well his name is Alfred, and he's Solarian. He is also next in line for King." Alice watched her friend's expression.

"Of Solar?" She asked looking confused, and excited? Alice nodded,"What is he like?"

Alice thought back to their conversation,"He's, loud and sort of childish. Like he wanted to play a game with spinning a pencil childish. He cares about Lunars, like they were his own people, I suppose that's rare with Solarians." The Princess looked back at Sakura, who was smiling, something odd from the usually reserved maid.

Sakura quickly recovered and stood,"Alfred sounds nice, perhaps I can meet him with you at some point. I'll leave you to your sleep." She left and Alice changed then crawled into bed.

She stared up at the ceiling, silver and blue paint made up a painting of the twilight sky. Alice rolled over and faced the window, daylight was seeping through her thick curtains. Then she managed to fall asleep, dreams of days in the sun instead of nights in the dark.

The next night Alice counted the minutes until she could escape to the Solarian part of the kingdom, Alfred must already be there. By 1:00 she had rushed through all her work and studies and prepared to leave.

Alice dressed in a maid's black and blue dress she had borrowed from Sakura, much less suspicious than any of the nicer things she owned, an old grey sweater, it's collar was cut and frayed, that had stayed hidden in her closet for years went over the dress along with her cloak and usual moonstone necklace.

She had asked Lilli and Sakura to try to stay around her room and make sure no one went inside, all she had to do was get all the way across the kingdom, then be back before dawn. Alice crawled out of her window and down the vines, then started her walk through the snowy cobblestone streets to the largest golden shield.

It took about two hours of walking get to the Solarian castle from the Lunar castle, plus time to weave between the Lunars and down the streets. As Alice neared the Solarian castle the people started getting scarce. That was good, with no one around, no one would notice their Lunar Princess meeting a Solarian Prince. She walked down the empty street, and at the end she saw Alfred sitting in the dim light of the street lamp.

Alfred looked up at her footsteps, he had a crumpled piece of paper that was full of messy ink in his hand. The faint bruise from her punch had disappeared, he smiled at her,"Hey! You're right on time!"

Alice pulled her hood down and sat next to him,"Did you think I wouldn't be? What's that?"

Alfred straightened out the paper and held it up to her,"It's just, over the last week I just kinda thought about the differences between Luna and Solar and- well, you and me. We can't be that different, right?" He didn't let her respond, although she would've agreed,"So I wrote some questions, and you can answer and ask me whatever you want, about like me, or Solar." He offered the paper to her.

Alice took it and read the smudged writing, for a prince he didn't have the best handwriting.

 _'What's your favorite color?_

 _How many castle workers are you friends with?_

 _What's their names?_

 _Do you like just being out at night?_

 _What's your brother's name?_

 _On a scale of 1-10, How annoying is your brother?_

 _Do Lunars even use numbers?_

 _Have you ever been out during the day?_

 _Do Lunars' eyes actually glow in the dark?_

 _What's the deal with your accent?_

 _What color are the Lunar castle walls?_

 _What are the people like?_

 _Do you like hamburgers? (They're pretty popular in Solar)_

 _Wait do you know what a hamburger is?_

 _Is punching a usual greeting?'_

Alice couldn't help laughing at the last one, there were several after it but she stopped reading them and looked back at Alfred smiling.

"Hey! Why are you laughing?"

Alice still smiled at him and shook her head,"Because these are a little stupid, well very stupid, common sense would have answered a lot of them."

He looked offended,"Like which ones?"

"What would we use other than numbers? My accent is normal, you're the odd one to me, punching is obviously not a greeting, or I would have several bruises." Alice finished.

"That was only three, what about the others?" Alfred pointed out, she sighed.

"Fine, so let's go down the list, my favorite color is blue-"

"What shade?" He interrupted, Alice glanced up and caught a glimpse of his eyes.

She couldn't help to blush a little as she realized her answer,"Um, day sky blue. I have 4 workers I consider friends, their names are Sakura, Lilli, Rodrich, and Elizaveta,"Alfred nodded to show he was listening, Alice moved on to the next question,"I suppose going out at night isn't bad, but I guess I don't like being restrained to just the night-" He interrupted her again.

"Yeah, I wish I was actually allowed to be out now, the world is really something totally different in the dark." Alfred looked up to the stars.

"It is, but stop interrupting me, you wanker!" Alice agreed.

"Sorry, but what's a wanker?" He looked back to her, smiling and she rolled her eyes at him.

The two went through the rest of the questions, despite her scolding he still added his input whenever he thought of it. Alfred would never survive a meal with her family if he always interrupted people like that.

They spent the rest of the hours until dawn talking, Alice had to constantly remind him to keep his voice down and not wake any Solarians or alert any Lunars.

"Hey, shouldn't you be getting home? It'll be daybreak soon." Alice glanced behind her, they had been sitting facing each other and her back was to his castle. Really the Princess had forgotten that she even had anywhere else to be other than here with him.

"I suppose I should, it would be a little harder to get back in the castle during the day, or I might get a bad burn."Alice stood and brushed a couple snowflakes off her dress and sweater.

"I'll walk you to the end of the street."He offered.

"I don't need you to, but you can if you would like to." Alice said, he followed anyway. "Are we going to do this again?" She asked as they walked on the frosted stone.

It wasn't a very long walk, they faced each other at the end of the street,"What? Go against everything we've ever been taught about each other and sneak out of our castles in the middle of the night to just talk about life in general? How's Thursday night for you?" She rolled her eyes at him again as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Aren't you going to ask if I know what a Thursday is?" She joked but the Solarian actually looked panicked.

"Wait! Do you-"

"Yes, Alfred I know what the days of the week are, Thursday is perfect, I'll see you then." Alice pulled her hood up and Alfred waved at her, she couldn't help to wave back.

 **Look how fluffy that was, they're starting to talk to each other like actual people! I thought Alfred wasn't as OOC in this one. (Sakura already ships them, I mean she is Japan) Prepare for some time skips because it's going to be the middle of February (it's November** **30th in this chapter) soon when we're going to get some new character and a little idea about how** **Solarians** **are about Lunars out during the day...**


	10. The Months

**So last chapter I mapped out what each chapter will be named and how long each one is (just the chapter not the authors notes), since when I'm writing this I haven't posted any of them yet. Usually I try to make all my chapters(other than prologues and stuff) for any story at least 1 thousand words, but when I started this I was just writing as I went and it was all on one document, so the numbers go from 600 something to like 1600 something. I'm obviously a little off. (I also figured out this is chapter 10)  
**

 **Update: Before posting any chapters I've been going through and editing so a lot of the chapters are longer than they were originally.**

 **Reviews:**

 **takuya: First of all let me thank you for reviewing just about every chapter! You're great! Also something random about the last one, you say that Alfred is asking Alice questions like we would ask aliens. I mean Alice is basically an alien to him. She looks different, talks different, acts different, etc. While Lunars and Solarians are very similar, they can also be very different if you don't know anything about them. I hope that wasn't too much reading between the lines of a random line. Thanks again!**

 **But for this story I don't really care as much, anyway, here's the timeskips- I mean chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the title/song.**

The days passed quickly and the nights he was with Alice went even faster. Before the Prince and Princess knew it, it already had been a month and a half since their first meeting. It was true to say the two were good friends by now, they knew pretty much everything about each other and their kingdoms.

There was something about her, maybe the way she called him funny names like wanker and git, or maybe how _pretty_ she always looked, whether she was rolling her eyes at his stupidity or if she was smiling at his cheesy jokes. Maybe all Lunars were just like that, or maybe they weren't.

Alfred stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, that night he'd be meeting Alice again, it was fairly early, he doubted anyone else was awake. But a knock at his door proved him wrong. Alfred got up and opened the door to see Toris. He was a worker who just bounced around and did anything that was needed, needless to say, he was a little of a push over. When Alfred had been 16, he had decided from that day forward he'd try to give Toris some backbone. There hadn't been much progress and the Lunar Princess had occupied his thoughts recently.

"Good morning, Your Highness, did you sleep okay?" The shorter man asked.

Alfred had been looking for someone other than Maddie to tell, a closer friend rather than a sister who constantly told him this was probably not a good idea. She wasn't wrong but he needed some positive advice.

Of course he couldn't tell just anyone, some people like his father better and would go running to him, but Toris could be trusted, the worker preferred Alfred over his father anyway. "Yea- Yes! Here come in, I've got stuff to tell you." Alfred pretty much pulled Toris in his room and shut the door behind him.

"Okay so what I'm going to tell you, you have to promise you won't repeat it to anyone, _especially my parents._ " Alfred waited for conformation.

Toris looked more than confused,"Did you find another cat?"

Alfred looked over at Sol,"No, it's better than that!"

"I promise, I won't tell another soul, _especially the King and Queen._ " Toris said and Alfred plopped on his bed and gestured for Toris to join him.

The Solarian worker awkwardly sat on the edge. "So I've been sneaking out at night,"He began, Toris obviously looked worried,"And I've been meeting a girl."

"Wait, are you dating someone?" Toris asked, Alfred blushed a little.

"What?! No, Alice and I are _just_ close friends. But there's something else about her. Alice is also next in line to be Queen of Luna." He finished and looked at Toris. The man was so pale Alfred was sure he would faint.

"Let me get this straight, Your Highness, you are going out at night without your father's permission, meeting a Lunar girl, not to mention the next Lunar Queen, and no one knows."

Alfred nodded at what he said,"Well my sister knows but just in case I go missing."

Toris still looked worried,"If anyone catches you and turns you in, you could be killed for treason against Solar."

"The only ones who could charge me for treason would be my parents, and they wouldn't. I don't think they would do that. Besides all we're doing is talking and playing a couple of games." Alfred stood and Toris followed.

"I'm just warning you, be careful, Your Highness." He left.

After their conversation the day passed slowly. Alfred dug through his things, he was bringing checkers to play because last time Alice had said she never heard of the game. At dusk he snuck out before the shields went up and sat at their meeting bench. It was snowing at the moment and the streets were full of snow and frost, Alfred wasn't an exception. But for some reason, when Alice sat next to him in the cold he wasn't freezing like he had been.

Alice showed up around 3:00, it was the best time for her to sneak out. She sat down and pulled down her hood and Alfred plopped the wooden board between them.

"What's that?" Alice asked, raising a thick eyebrow.

"Checkers! You said you didn't know what it was so now we can play it." Alfred smiled at her.

Alice looked back at the checkered board,"So you stole the game for us to play?"

"What?! I'd never steal! It is mine it just is supposed to stay in the castle, but I'm borrowing it-,"Alfred stopped at Alice's amused look,"Look, do you wanna play or not?"

"Oh, why not, how do you play?" The Lunar asked.

Alfred explained all the rules and set up the board, they were on their fourth game and Alfred had lost to Alice three times.

She skipped over three of his red pieces and landed at the end of the board,"King me, wait is that right?" Alice looked up at him.

Alfred huffed,"Yeah, that's right, how are you so good at this?!"

The Princess smiled proudly,"It's not a hard game, and you're not very good at it." Alfred frowned, then kinged her piece, then started his own turn.

"Alfred, may I ask you something?" Alice asked while Alfred looked over the board.

"Sure." He skipped over one of her pieces.

"Do you think, the next time we meet again, it could be during the day?"

The Solarian looked up in surprise, she looked a little nervous, she never mentioned anything about the daytime,"If you want to. We can meet during the day."

Alice moved her piece,"I've just realized that you have to sit out during the whole night, you have to be tired in the morning." She looked down the street,"Plus I've just always wanted to experience the kingdom during the day. You say it's so different to you at night. I can't imagine how it would be during the day."

"Hmm... What about tomorrow? I have a couple free hours around one. We can't meet here, though." Alfred said, skipping a few pieces.

"Tomorrow is good, but why can't we be here?" She asked.

"Because during the day this place is full of people, they'd recognize me as Prince and you as a Lunar. Would you be okay if Maddie came, too? She's been wanting to know about you and it'd be good to convince her you're safe," Alfred though about the various conversations he had with her about Alice.

"Your sister? Sure, where are we going to meet other than here?"The Princess asked, looking around some.

Alfred looked around some too, remembering how lively this street was during the day. None of the surrounding streets would work either. They could try closer to the Lunar castle but he would have a hard time getting through the city and back in time.

Alfred stood up on the bench looking around then he stood on his toes to add a couple inches. He could just see over the short shop separating this street from the park he had fallen asleep in his first night out. The Solarian noticed a small forest on a hill behind and to the right of the castle. It was on the edge of the gardens, there were enough houses nearby Alice could get there without looking too out of place. It currently tinted golden by the "lock"."What about there?" He pointed to the forest, then looked down at her.

"What?" Alice was still sitting, he offered his hand to pull her up. She slightly hesitated, but took it anyway. Alfred pulled the Princess to her feet. The forgotten game of checkers got knocked in the snow. She turned to where he had pointed,"I still can't see what you're talking about."

Alfred looked back at her, he could just barely see it so at her height she probably only saw the brick shop across from them,"Wait," He bent down and grabbed her waist.

"Oi! What ar-"He lifted her up so she was a foot or so taller than him. Alice really very wasn't heavy.

"There! Can you see now? That forest over there to the right, we can meet past the trees, and it's close to the gardens. Alice?" The Solarian looked up at the Lunar, and remembered how breathtakingly pretty she was. In the moonlight her face looked pink, but it was just from the cold, that's what he told himself.

"I see it, can you put me down, Alfred?" She said quietly after a minute of silence between the two.

He set her back down in the snow, the two picked up their fallen game. They probably forgot a few pieces but they were both distracted. It's not like Alfred would ever play this game again, _kings didn't play checkers._ Alice still looked pinker than normal. _It_ _was just the cold._

"I'll see you then, I guess," She wasn't meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, have a nice night." And Alice walked back toward the busier streets.

 **Where did checkers come from? I just thought, what's the most American game I can use? Is checkers even American? I was too lazy to look it up.**

 ** _I like italics._**


	11. The Day

**Hi, I'm so excited for this chapter. (Let me tell you scrolling through 12102 words every time I close the document is annoying) This is a long one so prepare.  
**

 **Update: So tomorrow I'm going to be starting another story called Cursed. It's also a USxFem!UK one. I think this is my new thing, I just binge write a story and start posting chapters once a week. I have three other stories I'm partly writing but I've been spending most of my time on Cursed. Please look for that one and thanks for reading this!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the title/song.**

Alice tried her hardest to contain her excitement that night, but she wasn't doing the best job. She couldn't wait to go out and see the kingdom during the day, and meet Alfred's sister. Hopefully Maddie would have some other stories about their childhood, among other things.

She also couldn't figure out that warm feeling she felt last night when Alfred hugged her and picked her up. That warm feeling was always there when she was with him, when he smiled at her or looked at her with those sky blue eyes. It felt like being close to a shield, very dangerous but still such a lovely warmth. But that was all for another night.

Now she was debating with Sakura on something to wear, it was only 25 minutes from dawn. She also couldn't look suspicious to Solarians or someone might find out who she was.

"What about this, Solarians wear lighter clothes, don't they?" Sakura was holding a pale blue dress,"I think Alfred would like this one." She added with mysterious smile. Alice looked it over and sighed.

"I think that's my best option, I should go when its dark then at dawn I can blend into the crowd." Alice took the dress from the maid and changed into her usual sneaking out cloak. Tonight, no- Today, she had packed a small bag with various things that could be helpful.

She went over to the window, looking to see the patrols."Are you excited, Princess-sama?" Alice looked back to her.

"Of course! It'll be so interesting to see everything." Alice smiled as she watched the Solarian castle in the distance. Alfred was there. Was he already awake getting ready? Was he already thinking of her like she was think of him?

"I should get going. Thank you for everything, Sakura." Alice unlatched her window and brushed away the thick curtains, then walked out onto the balcony.

"You're welcome, good luck." The maid closed the window as Alice hit the cold ground.

The sky was growing pink, Alice adjusted her hood and started to walk away from the castle. It was quiet, the world seemed so different at dusk and dawn. The way Lunars disappeared in their houses and Solarians began to explore. It was the short time that their kingdoms seemed to merge. There was the transition between Luna and Solar. It seemed simple but it wasn't. Just like the people.

The Princess was to the edge of the garden when a hand grabbed her out of sight and thought and pulled her into the shadow of a tree. Alice whirled around to hit her attacker but was met with a pale face, messy white hair, and red eyes. General Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Where are you running off to, Princess?" He asked, did he look concerned about her? No, her eyes were playing tricks, he didn't care about her. Gilbert was the youngest General in Lunar history at the age of 19, he also had absolutely no respect for her or Luna in general. Alice had no idea how he even kept his rank. But now she realized why Beilschmidt sounded so familiar from all those nights ago. It was a foreign name, an uncommon name, it was impossible it was a coincidence, so why was it on that old sign?

"Why is your last name on a Solarian Blacksmiths shop?" She countered, trying to look as threatening as she could with his grip on her arm.

The pale man lost his cocky demeanor,"How do you know that?" He asked, tightening his grip.

Alice glared at him,"You tell me why and I'll tell you how." She argued.

"No way, tell me where you're going to,"Gilbert insisted.

"You tell me why and I'll tell you where I am going."Alice returned harshly, the garden around them was growing brighter. There was no way she could easily get out in the daylight.

They glared at each other a moment longer,"I used to live there, that's it." Gilbert finally half answered.

"That's not a good answer." Alice said back, the pale man didn't say anything, she really hated pulling this card,"As your Princess, I order you to tell me the whole story."

Gilbert glared at her,"You're not my princess so stop giving me orders." He hissed, then realized what he's said and his grip slackened.

Alice was completely confused, what was he talking about, he was Lunar, she was the Lunar Princess, unless... Her eyes widened at the dots coming together. How had she not seen this before. He showed up with no one except his little brother. He always took day patrols. He never cared about the kingdom he served, because it wasn't even his.

"You aren't Lunar." She whispered,"You're Solarian." Her eyes returned to his face with slight fear. She wished Alfred was here for some reason.

Gilbert looked panicked and released her arm,"You can't tell anyone, they'd kill me and Ludwig!" His attitude had changed so quickly at her realization. So she was right.

Alice glanced around,"Come on, you're coming with me."

"Wait! This isn't awesome, how'd you figure that out?! I can't go out people will see how pale I am." Gilbert protested.

Alice looked back at him and sighed,"Go inside and cover up, tell anyone I am out here and it will be the last thing you do, I promise you." Gilbert hesitated a minute, but ran away disappeared inside.

Alice ducked in the shadow of the tree they had argued from. She noticed the leaves were blurring together, odd.

Really she wanted to know the whole story, why was Gilbert so pale if he was Solarian? Now that she thought about it his skin wasn't luminescent like hers or other Lunars. It was like Solarians', yet not even close to the palest Solarian she had seen. Why was he pretending to be Lunar? She looked back toward the east, Alfred had to already be awake by now.

Gilbert had returned with a dark grey cloak. "Come on, and don't wander off." She said, hurrying across to the streets.

"Where are you taking me? Are you going to turn me into the Solarians? That's not awesome." He hissed, Alice stopped.

A group tan kids ran past them, all laughing and yelling in the same accent as Alfred's. "You're going to tell me everything about why you were pretending to be Lunar, and how you're related to that shop, when we get to where we're going." Alice whispered back to him once the kids had rounded the corner.

"And if I don't?"

Alice glanced over her shoulder at the man, he really was ruining her first time out in the day,"Then maybe I will hand you over to the Solarians." It was an empty threat, but he didn't notice, his red eyes widened in fear. If he was Solarian, why was he so damn scared of being turned in?

"Fine, where are we going?" He asked

"To meet someone, but that's at 1:00, so until then, you will walk 5 steps behind me, if you run I will shout Lunar. If you try to expose me I will shout Lunar, if you-" Gilbert cut her off.

"Do anything out of line you'll shout Lunar, not awesome but I got it, Princess." The guard muttered the last part.

"And don't call me that. You already said I'm not your Princess." Alice scolded.

Gilbert shrugged,"Just because you aren't mine doesn't mean you aren't one at all, Princess."

"Well you are going to give us away, so stuff it and slow down." He did as she told.

By now it was 6:12, a whole day of wandering around Solar, even her pale follower couldn't diminish all her excitement. Alice just walked down the streets slowly, just watching the people who were both different and similar to her in so many ways. They were all taller than her, other than the children. They all were much tanner than she was, even the ones with pale complexions.

The Solarians seemed happier in general, even if they were cold and hungry they still laughed at the children's cheesy jokes and smiled at the passing stranger. Some even smiled at her. They couldn't see her smile back under her hood. Why did Lunars think so badly of them if they were so happy to live?

Alice and Gilbert wandered over to the market part of the kingdom, it was the most lovely and lively place she had ever seen. Tents were set up with anything and everything, golden jewelry, bright clothes and goods. She almost hit several beams that she could have sworn were not in front of her before and there some pictures and paintings she couldn't figure out what the were of. The Princess looked from table to table, why did some of the things look blurred? Perhaps she could buy something, Alice dug through her messenger bag, pulling out several silver coins with etchings of the Lunar crest on the sides.

"They don't use the same currency as we do, you'll give us away." Gilbert said, Alice quickly turned around to find him closer than several steps.

She stuffed the coins back in her bag,"Mind your own business, git."

Alice looked up at the clock tower, 11:57, she should start toward the forest to meet them. They continued in silence, Gilbert glanced down the street that had the Blacksmiths shop at the end. He knew where it was without her saying a word to him. They neared the bench she had previously met Alfred at, he had been right, people were walking up and down the street and some even stopped, deep in conversations. Children ran to and fro, listening to others and each other.

She stopped to looked up at the castle, and managed to make out Alfred's balcony. She saw a blurry white and brown blob that was probably Sol inside the room, she thought she even saw a person. Her heart started to beat faster as she thought Alfred and the Lunar started to walk again, checking for Gilbert in her wake. Her threat to shout Lunar must have really worked, he had followed all her commands, much more than he usually did. It had be around one when they reached the forest spot, taking refuge behind the first line of trees. They both pulled down their hoods. There was a fallen tree and Alice sat on it, Gilbert chose the ground over sitting next to her.

"Is this where you're meeting whoever?" Gilbert asked, looking bored.

"Yes." She answered, watching the castle and gardens surrounding it. Rodrich would have a fit with some of the bushes that seemed a little overgrown, Alice smiled at the thought. Despite that it was quite beautiful, she wouldn't mind living there one day. Alice stopped herself. Live there? What was she thinking?

"Who are we meeting and how long are they going to take? I could be doing more awesome things." The guard huffed, interrupted her thoughts.

Alice was about to threaten him when she noticed a side door open and two golden heads. He noticed too, and realized it was too late for him to run,"We are meeting Alfred and his sister." She looked over at him.

He didn't take much from her answer at first. But then he must have realized. Alice didn't think he could get any paler, but he proved her wrong,"Alfred and his sister?! As in Prince Alfred and Princess Madeline?! What the hell are you doing meeting the Prince and Princess of Solar?! What the hell am I doing meeting the Prince and Princess of Solar?!" Gilbert looked extremely scared as he yelled at her.

"Keep your voice down unless you want to alert every single guard in Solar that we're here!" Alice exclaimed,"Alfred and Maddie are nice people, we're friends, and since you decided to lie about whether you were Lunar or Solarian, you can tell your story to all of us."

"You're so not awesome." He huffed. Alfred and Maddie walked into their clearing.

There was no doubt the two Solarians were siblings, they could even be twins if Alice didn't know their actual ages. Maddie had the same golden blonde hair as her brother, curly and tied in low pigtails. She had odd violet colored eyes, that seems to be their only difference, with glass frames sitting on her nose. The Solarian Princess's eyes widened, but she wasn't looking at Alice.

"Hey, Alice, who's your friend?" Alfred asked looking over at Gilbert. He was dressed nicer than she was used to seeing him. Maddie and Gilbert seemed to be having a surprised staring contest of some kind.

"Well now that the two of you are here, we can figure that out." Alice commented and Gilbert stood. All three royalty looked at him.

He smirked at her,"She's my princess." He put a fist on his chest to Alfred and Madeline. The two looked confused to why a "Lunar" was saluting to them,"It's awesome to meet you."

Alfred looked from him to her. Alice sighed,"His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, and caught me leaving this morning, but I realized that his name was the same as the blacksmiths and called him out on it. I decided to bring him with me." She explained after introductions,"So how about you explain why you were pretending to be Lunar." Alfred sat on the tree next to her and Alice felt warm again, maybe that was just the sunlight on her skin. They were centimeters apart, she wished he would scoot closer.

"So he isn't Lunar? Why is he so pale then?" Maddie asked quietly.

"Good question," Alfred added and looked over at Gilbert expectingly.

Gilbert huffed,"You won't turn me over to the army, no matter what I tell you?"

"They aren't exactly my favorite people today so no." Alfred answered, Maddie rolled her eyes, there was a story there.

The pale man sighed,"Well fine then, I'm obviously not going to get out of this any other way." The royalty shook their heads.

"I am Solarian, I was born as a Solarian in Solar. My family owned that blacksmith shop you keep talking about. The reason I'm so pale is because of a genetic disease called Albinism. It makes my skin pale and my hair white and my eyes this awesome red color. Anyway my parents noticed this and knew I would be mistaken for Lunar so I just stayed inside and helped around the shop and later with my awesome little brother, Ludwig. Everything was pretty great until when I was 14. Some Solarian soldiers walked in and saw me, they were pretty drunk or something because they didn't listen to anything my parents said. They immediately shouted Lunar and arrested my parents for harboring a Lunar during the day. I realized what was going on, got Ludwig and ran. We hid out until it was nightfall and started blending into Lunar lifestyle. Then here we are, I'm a general for Luna and Ludwig is one of the Royal blacksmiths. But I am still loyal to Solar, I've never sold Luna anything about our lifestyle or anything. I would go back to Solar if I could any day and I've never counted Alice as my Princess." He finished explaining.

Alice blinked in shock, feeling bad about her threats now,"That's horrible." She heard Maddie whisper. They were all quiet for a while, but after hearing that there wasn't anything she could think to say.

"I'm so sorry Gilbert, if I had known-" Gilbert interrupted Alfred.

"You were like 11, you couldn't have done anything then anyway." Alfred frowned but nodded at Gilbert's answer,"So now you know about me, I wanna know why, well more of how, the Lunar Princess knows the Solarian Prince and Princess."

Alice smiled weakly and looked over at Alfred,"That's definitely an interesting story,"

"Do you want the long or short version?" Alfred asked, grinning.

"Don't pick long, Gilbert, I already made that mistake." Madeline added with a sigh.

"Hey, you said you wanted to know everything!" Alfred exclaimed and scooted closer to Alice, to argue with Madeline. Her heart speed up, for some reason.

 **Hey we're actually going to be getting some official romance in the next chapters! (Aww Alfred makes her feel all warm) What about Gilbert's story, is that too far fetched? In case anyone was too lazy to do the math, Gilbert is 19, Alfred and Alice are 17, Maddie is 16, and random but Ludwig is 17 too.**

 **Update: Don't forget** **about Cursed tomorrow**!


	12. The Sideline

**Update: Happy Late Thanksgiving!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the title/song.**

Their visit had been longer than any of the nights he spent with Alice, seeing neither had a place to run off to. With his castle nearby Alfred and Madeline would peek their heads in and be seen for a minute then return to their clearing.

After Gilbert's shocking story all of them had agreed to not tell anyone about their meetings or the albino's origin. Then the Lunar and Solarians talked about everything, Maddie and Alfred told stories about their childhood, Alice explained several of the weirder Lunar terms to the three of them, Gilbert added in awesome a lot.

By 3:30 they had finally run out of conversation topics for all 4 of them, Maddie and Gilbert had gone deeper into the woods for a little bit, which left him alone with Alice. Alfred looked over at the Lunar, she was sitting in the grass and he was on a fallen tree.

She seemed absolutely fascinated with just looking around, watching the trees and looking up at the afternoon sun. Alfred smiled in amusement at her amazement with everything, he wished he could have seen her in the kingdom. He could imagine her smile seeing Solarian kids and the huge market place. Alice must've loved it. Then he noticed she was squinting at a lot of things.

"Hey, Alice?" She looked over at him, well a little off.

"What?" She asked.

"Does everything look sorta blurry to you?" Her reaction to the question told him his answer.

"A little, why?" She returned. Alfred walked over to her so they were only a few inches apart and pulled off his glasses then handed them to her. The world around him became blurrier to the Prince. The Princess just looked at them, or the grass next to them,"Why are you giving me those?"

"I think you need glasses. You can try mine on to see." He pushed them toward her again but she didn't take them.

"Lunars don't need glasses," Alice retorted very sure of herself, her pretty green eyes flickered up at him.

Alfred heard Gilbert's loud laugh from a couple of rows trees behind them. They both glanced in that direction, then back to each other. "Maybe not at night, but it's not nighttime. If you're going to be visiting during the day then you can't be blind." He joked.

The Lunar glared him but took the glasses and set them on her nose. His were too big so she had to hold a side up, Alice looked back up at the trees and softy gasped,"I can see each leaf!"

Alfred could help to grin,"See you do need glasses!" She glared at him again,"I can get the castle glasses maker to you a pair, she doesn't ask to many questions."

Alice took one more look around before returning his glasses,"You have a castle glasses maker?"

"My whole family has bad eyesight."Alfred answered, with a shrug. Maddie and Gilbert came back. They both had yellow and white flowers in their hair and Maddie had the biggest smile. This was the happiest he had seen Maddie in a while.

"Al, we should be getting back for dinner, right?" Maddie said.

Alfred sighed,"Yeah I guess, you're really killing the mood!" He stood and offered his hand to Alice and pulled her up. He didn't notice Gilbert elbow Maddie and look between them.

"So are we all doing this again or was this a one time thing?" Gilbert asked, pulling a flower from his hair and playing with it between his fingers. He seemed sad to leave.

"Well yeah, what is good for everyone?" Alfred asked.

"Any days, or Wednesday night."Alice answered.

"I'm a general, they don't care if I skip some patrols or unawesome crap like that." Gilbert shrugged and leaned against a tree.

Maddie smiled,"I'm free around 3 on Thursday."

"Yeah I'm open on Thursday, too, you okay with going out during the day again?" He looked at Alice.

She nodded excitedly,"You should give her some money though, she tried to buy something with Lunar currency earlier. It was pretty funny." The albino added.

Alice became a mix of embarrassment and fury,"Sod off, Gilbert!" She exclaimed sourly,"I'm fine, you don't need to give me anything, Alfred."

"So Thursday at 3, I'll see you then," Maddie started to walk back the castle and Gilbert waved at her.

"Bye!" He said to the two of them and ran to catch up to his sister.

Over the next couple of days it was hard to ignore his sister's change in mood, even though they really weren't together that often. She seemed to disappear from meals quicker, but seemed happier. Alfred also got Alice's glasses to give to her. Thursday eventually came and Alfred and Maddie snuck past the soldiers to their little forest.

Alice and Gilbert were already there, Gilbert had a bag that he was rummaging through so he didn't notice them arrive.

"Hi Gil." Maddie whispered from behind him. The albino jumped about a foot in the air and whirled around prepared to fight but immediately stopped after he realized it was her.

"Hey, sneaking up on people isn't awesome!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." She said quietly.

"Psh, it's fine, you're still pretty awesome. Go ahead to that stream I showed you last time, I'll be there in a minute." He said and she nodded, then the albino turned to him,"Hey, so Alfred is it okay if I date Maddie?" Gilbert asked once she was out of earshot.

Alfred blinked in surprise at the sudden question. The Prince glanced to Alice but she didn't seem surprised at all,"Wait- _Date_ her? I mean- Sure. But why are you asking me?"

"Well you're supposed to ask her father, but I don't think I could do that easily. Next is the older brother! And I can?!" He grinned excitingly.

Alfred looked over at Alice who was watching the conversation in silent amusement. She looked really cute the way the sunlight was hitting her messy pigtails, no Alfred don't think about how pretty she is, focus on Gilbert and Maddie,"Why do you want to date her all of the sudden?"

"I mean have you met her? Well she's your sister but- She's the most awesome person I've ever met! And she's pretty and stuff!" Gilbert had that same look in his eyes that he had seen in Maddie's all week. Oh wait- Madeline was acting so differently because she was in love! How had he not realized that?

"Yes, you can date her." Gilbert's eyes lit up.

"Thank you! I've gotta go now!" The albino sprinted off after Maddie.

"That was unexpected." Alfred mumbled.

"It was obvious when first they looked each other." Alice said,"And he has nonstop talked about her _all week_. I suppose it's just us again?"

Alfred smiled,"Yeah I guess. Oh! And I have these for you!" He handed her the glasses, they were red instead of the gray his were.

She took them and put them on, they really added to her beauty, making her eyes seem brighter. Alfred why are you thinking like that? Maybe he should ask someone.

Alice looked around again,"Thank you, Alfred." She mumbled softly, just watching the sunlight hit the trees in amazement. He couldn't blame her, the Solarian had always been amazed with the moon and stars at night.

Alfred grinned at her,"You're welcome."

The two spent the rest of the afternoon talking, various long forgotten stories. Alfred would point out where each room was from their view of the castle. Although she would say otherwise, Alice did like her glasses.

Around 5:00, Maddie and Gilbert came back and "officially announced that they were official" according to Gilbert anyway.

Alfred and Maddie started to walk back to the castle,"So how long until you are going start dating Alice?" She asked, Alfred didn't realize what she meant until his face got red.

"Uh, I- I don't know what you're talking about." Alfred retorted, not meeting the younger's gaze.

"I saw how you were looking at her, it's fairly obvious, even Gil noticed, and he's about as oblivious as you are." Maddie commented.

"I don't- I _can't_ date Alice. Plus she doesn't feel that way about me,"Maddie opened her mouth to respond but he cut her off loudly,"And I _don't_ feel that way about her!"

Alfred started walking several feet in front of her,"I _can't_ feel that way about her." He whispered softer.

 **YAY PRUCAN and a little usuk but wait it's coming up. Hey we're at 21000 words!**


	13. The Realization

**Okay so I was trying to do every other POV for Alfred and Alice but I mapped it all out a couple of chapters ago and thought maybe to keep the pattern I'll have this bad filler chapter here, I don't know I'll figure it out when I get there. Well I'm here and I had no ideas at all for that filler so that's just completely out. This will also be Alfred's POV and then the pattern will be back for the rest of the story (maybe).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the title/song.**

Alfred sat in his large room, it was early again. The kingdom outside wasn't awake yet, Lunars rushed to the dark again. Since he had been starting to stay up for whole nights with Alice, his sleep patterns had been different. That had met once at night since that time during the day, Maddie and Gilbert now came regularly.

Along with his different sleep patterns, Alfred wasn't sleeping well. Even the days all he had to worry about was his stupid lessons, he still would toss and turn the whole night. Sometimes when he couldn't sleep he'd go out to his balcony and stare off in the distance at the Lunar castle, knowing Alice was there comforted him.

His sister wasn't making things any easier either. Whenever they were alone she would remind him of his "feelings". But back to her.

 _Alice._

Every time he saw her, or even thought about her, he felt all warm and his heart started beating faster. He thought back to when Alice started doing those things to him, but couldn't really find a time it had started. She had always had that effect, but it was stronger now, it was more noticeable.

This couldn't- He couldn't be in love with her! They'd have no chance! This was probably just him being a teenager, or he was just happy they were friends.

"Your Highness! Don't forget about training this morning!" Someone reminded from the other side of the door.

"Thank you!" Alfred called and got up against his better judgement. Right, combat training, even though there really wasn't anything else for him to learn. He had already beaten all of the soldiers or generals that would fight him, well other than General Adnan.

The Prince changed and walked down to the barracks. Soldiers who were on breaks or off duty sat around, talking and laughing. Anytime he passed them they stopped, stood, saluted him with a fist over their hearts, then continued what they had been doing before he had passed.

That general was there again, looking quite bored,"Should we start?" He asked as soon as Alfred walked in.

Alfred frowned at the general he so disliked, he wasn't sure why but he was just annoying or something,"Sure."

The two fought on and off for the next hour, Alfred was actually doing well to be against one of the best fighters in Solar. Alfred blocked the taller man's blade aimed at his head and went to hit him in the stomach.

Suddenly Alice crossed his mind again, in his shock he barely dodged another slice from the general. This really was the worst time for this. Alfred recovered leaning against the north wall. Another memory of the Lunar Princess crossed his mind, despite trying to shut her out. One where the sun was reflecting on her ashy blond hair and she was laughing against her will at some stupid joke he made.

Pain pushed Alice away and brought him back to reality, he noticed that the general was holding his sword against Alfred's cheek, creating a thin slash below his left eye. Alfred stared at him in surprise, they were close to the same height. They were both breathing hard and the shock on Alfred's face was obvious, "We're done for today." General Adnan muttered and left him.

Alfred reached up and touched the blood that was now dripping to the ground, watching the door where the General had left. That guy had a lot of nerve, people wouldn't so much as touch him, yet he had harmed him. Really it wasn't the scratch bothering him, it was the thought that if he had the guts to do it, what else would the general do? Alice came to mind again and Allred picked up his sword he hadn't realized he dropped, he had to figure out his feelings, and what to do about them.

After cleaning up, Alfred caught himself staring at the Lunar castle from his window,"Your Highness, are you okay?" Alfred whirled around and saw Toris standing there, he looked worried,"I knocked but you didn't answer so I thought you weren't here. I was just going give you your clothes, they're washed." He looked at the stack of clothes in the smaller man's arms.

"I think I'm going insane." Alfred sighed and propped his head up.

Toris shut the door quietly,"What do you mean, Your Highness?"

"I can't really stop thinking about her,"He whined and huffed,"During my fight I got distracted and-" The Prince got interrupted.

The brunette smiled knowingly,"When you are with her or think about her you feel warm and your heart beats faster?"

"Yeah...How'd you know?" Alfred asked.

"That is how I felt when I met Feliks, how I felt when I fell in love." Toris set the stack of clothes on his dresser.

Alfred knew it before, even though he tried to pretend he wasn't falling in love with her. He noticed it when he picked her up, and when he saw her amazement at sunlight, at his world. Her eyes, her freckles, her accent, everything. Alfred noticed all these little details about the Lunar and each one just caused him to fall deeper in love.

 _But-_

"I can't be with her, I'm going to be King, and she's going to be Queen." Alfred hadn't looked away from the castle in the distance.

"In 4 months you will be King, but not now. Have you ever heard the phrase,'Live your life in the present'?" Toris asked, the blond shook his head.

"I didn't expect you to, it's a dead phrase now, but I've read stories with it. You are going to be King, that part of your life is unavoidable unless you were to abandon your kingdom completely, we both know you would never do that. But that's a whole 4 months from now, living life in the present means loving and living every moment now and not focusing on the future. Just try. For now do not look to your future or what has happened between Solar and Luna in the past, just focus on now, with her. Maybe your problems and barriers will be gone by then. But that is just my opinion, you can make your own decisions, so I'll leave." The man left.

Alfred looked back toward the Lunar castle and smiled a little, a sad one, but a smile nonetheless,"So I'm in love with her."

 **Yay, I'm so happy! I'm very proud of what Toris said and I'm like, whoa! I wrote that! I'm actually decent at this stuff! Also PolLiet is a thing.**


	14. The Chef

**Hello it's late at night but I want finish binge writing this so I can just update it weekly. (I have 26 chapters planned out currently and its chapter 14 so that means we're halfway there if I don't add anything in the meantime!)**

 **Reviews:**

 **takuya:**

 **First of all, thank you for being such a supportive reader! Your reviews are great! So now I'll answer them all. Chapter 10: Yay, I'm getting my message across! Chapter 11: I was so proud of that you don't even know. Chapter 12: A ton of my family has to have to get glasses/contacts. (I luckily have 20/20 vision) That was what they all said. Chapter 13: That might be part of what happens. Thanks for being such a great supporter and reader!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song/title.**

Alice sat on the bench in her usual spot, messing with her fingers nervously as she watched the empty Solarian street. No sign of Alfred or Madeline. Gilbert was sitting next to her, swinging his legs, looking quite bored,"How long until they get here?" He complained.

"I don't know. Usually Alfred is here first since it's so close." Alice retorted to the albino, but she couldn't help worrying despite her demeanor. He was always here first, where was he now? Did he and Maddie get caught? It was only the second time Maddie was coming at dark, maybe they slipped up.

"I'm sorry we were late! Someone was being a _idiot_." Maddie exclaimed, but only at a normal talking volume rather than a whisper. She and Alfred walked up to the bench. Both Alice and Gilbert let out breaths they didn't realize they were holding until then.

"Not awesome! You really had me worried!" Gilbert jumped up to his girlfriend, she just apologized again. Madeline always was apologizing even if it wasn't even her fault, there was probably some history behind that. The albino took her hand and led her away, shouting something about how they were going to go explore and to have fun.

"So you were the idiot?" Alice looked up to Alfred, he still hasn't sat next to her. Usually he would plop down on the bench and hug her tightly, saying he missed her.

"If you wanna say that." He wasn't meeting her eyes for some reason, well he wasn't looking in her direction at all. He seemed really, different, in some way she couldn't place.

"Did you bring some game for us to play again?" She questioned, why wasn't he looking at her?

"No." The Solarian responded.

Alice sighed,"Sit down, Alfred." He did but leaned away from her awkwardly,"Are you sick or something?"

"No." She scooted closer to him but he leaned further away. The Princess still felt warm from being close anyway.

"Did someone say something to offend you?" Alice watched his face and noticed a cut under his eye that was more noticeable under the street light.

"No." He mumbled, he glanced in her direction but quickly looked back to the wall he had been staring at.

"Where did you get that from?" Alice asked.

"What?" Alfred seemed confused, was his face pink? It wasn't cold anymore with spring settling in.

Alice stood and held his face in her hands so he would at least look at her. His skin felt warm and his eyes were as more troubled than she had ever seen. It didn't suit him. The Prince's cheeks were tinted pink and they were so close- Stop that! Something's wrong and she was just noticing how attractive he was, what's wrong with her? "That cut. Where is it from and why are you acting so differently?"

There was about an inch between the two of them. She hasn't noticed before how nervous he looked, as if someone would jump out of the building behind them and attack,"It's just from combat training, I'm fine." He mumbled, his troubled eyes looking away again.

"I don't believe you,"The Lunar whispered, there was no reason to be any louder,"that you're fine. You're obviously worried about something." Alice frowned softly and sat down again.

"It's just been a hell of a week. Tell me how you've been." Alfred changed the subject. It would have been stupid to keep questioning him when he would only give half answers. Maybe she could ask Maddie about it later.

For the rest of the time they were together, Alice did all the talking, which was _extremely odd_ since Alfred liked to talk. He just added a yeah or nodded every once in a while. Alice also caught him staring at her several times with this odd look in his eyes.

She was worried about Alfred. Why had he acted like that? Why was he just smiling at her with that look? Why did his smile make her heart speed u- No wait, that was worry about herself. That could wait, Alfred was more important now.

It became time for Alice and Gilbert to go back to their castle, Maddie and Gilbert returned to the bench, they both seemed to know something she didn't.

It was a little before breakfast when Alice returned and filled in Sakura and Lilli on what had happened. The Princess sat outside on the balcony that led to the dining room. She for once got to enjoy her tea in silence instead of her brother's rambling, and got to try and figure out what was wrong with Alfred.

"Ah! Who has captured my Princess's heart?" An annoying voice exclaimed, she sighed in irritated.

Alice looked over at Francis,"How long have you been standing there?" She hissed, the chef sat at the table next to her.

"Long enough to see you are worried about _someone you love_." Francis said,"So who is he?"

"No one has _'captured my heart'_ , and there is no he. You may leave me alone now." Alice said in annoyance.

Francis smirked and leaned closer to her,"Is it your Prince?"

Alice's eyes widened,"How do you know that?" She barely whispered.

"A little white birdie told me." Francis shrugged with a smile.

"Tell me how you know that." She commanded.

"Your pale friend is my best friend. Don't worry, Princess, I won't tell anyone. I am a sucker for these forbidden romances." The chef smiled at her and sighed with a dreamy look in the direction of the Solarian castle. Of course, Gilbert was friends with most infuriating man in the whole world.

"There isn't any romance other than Gilbert and Madeline." Alice sipped her tea neatly and tried to ignore him.

"Do you know what I am?" He asked.

Alice looked at him from the corner of her eye,"A git who isn't even good at cooking?"

He glared at her, but ignored the insult,"No, I mean my ancestors," Alice shook her head,"My family came from France, a very old country, from very long ago. The French were the people of romance and my mother taught me well. There is no doubt you are in love, even your maids know it. And the only man you could possible be in love with is your Prince. So take a moment to think about him, then tell me again you aren't in love."

Alice looked over at the Solarian castle in the distance, then opened her mouth and turned to Francis to destroy his theory, only to think of Alfred again. His smile was the brightest thing she had ever seen, his eyes were that handsome sky blue shade. She felt more safe and happy with him that she had ever had felt in this castle. Alice shut her mouth and Francis stood.

"The French aren't wrong about these things, Princesse." He smirked and left her alone and in love.

 **I'm just going to leave you with that, you're welcome and goodnight.**


	15. The Constellations

**The chapter we've all been waiting for is here! It's midnight here so it's technically Saturday, but shh. I've been reading The Selection, maybe I'll do a crossover with my favorite OTP.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the title/song.**

Alfred sat on the grassy hill, it had been a whole two weeks since his last very awkward meeting with Alice. They were meeting at night in their tiny forest because something Gilbert had planned for Maddie. He didn't pry, more worried about having to interact with Alice again. The last time had been a complete disaster.

During the weeks in between then and now Alfred had really hoped his feelings would stop and Alice would go back to being just a friend. Of course that didn't happen, why was being in love such _torture_?!

She barely left his thoughts, he'd completely zone out of lessons and training just reliving conversations he had already had with the Lunar. Not even exciting conversations! He had asked Maddie what to do about it and she had said tell her. He has also asked Toris and he said the same thing.

So here he was, sitting on a grassy hill next to their little forest waiting for Alice and Gilbert to show up. Maddie was there too but she was the least of his worries. What if he told her and she just laughed, or yelled, or cried, or hit him, or left, or hated him, _or_ -

"You should stop worrying," Maddie said, despite being younger she always got the mood better than he did. She should be the heir, not him.

"What if she rejects me, I just shouldn't tell her. I'll fall out love if I just forget about her, right?" He looked to her to confirm his idea but Maddie just sighed and looked back to the kingdom, streets scattered with golden domes. It looked so far away, it didn't even look like their kingdom anymore.

"You know it doesn't work like that, not for this kind of thing. Maybe if this was some small crush and you only have known her for a week but it's not. It's been 4 almost 5 months, you've spent a whole nights just talking to her. Most people get bored after just an hour of talking. If you were ever going to fall out of love, it would've happened already. And I see how you two look at each other, so tell her." She concluded.

Alfred huffed,"What about when I'm King and have to find a wife by 21?"

"If you really cared about that you wouldn't have snuck out of your room 4 months ago."

"Why do you always have to be right?" Alfred laid down and stared at the stars, it was clear and he could swear he could see every single one.

"Sorry, good luck, Al." Maddie got up before he could say anything else.

A moment later Alice was standing over him, the moonlight outlined her figure,"What are you doing?" She asked, looking him up and down and judging him.

He took a breath, this was it,"Looking at the stars," He patted the ground next to him. She looked from him to the grass then sighed and laid down next to him.

"Your cut is almost healed, do you want to tell me what happened now?" She asked.

"I got distracted during combat training," He added the next part a little quieter,"Because I thought of you." Alfred risked a glance over at her and her face cheeks were pink.

"Oh, sorry." She muttered and they were left in silence once again. See that's why he shouldn't tell her. But she blushed! Maybe she does feel the same way! "Do know what constellations are?"

"Consta-, Contil- What?" She laughed at him trying and failing to say it, why was her laugh so pretty?

"Constellations. They're a group of stars that form a pattern. Most children in Luna learn them all." Alice explained. Alfred rolled onto his side and propped up his head with his arm.

"So which one is which?" He asked.

The Princess traced shapes in the sky with her pale finger, "That one is the Big Dipper, and that one is the Little Dipper. Over there is Cassiopeia and Cepheus. When I was younger, Peter and I would go outside and stargaze, he was interested in all the stories behind them." Her hand fell to the ground again, and he laid on his back again.

Alfred took a breath, and looked over at her. It was now or never, here we go,"Alice, can I tell you something?"

She looked over at him,"What?" She looked concerned and, nervous? Why would she be nervous? He smiled.

"I love you."

The grass felt cool against his face, and time seemed to sit still and the world seemed at a stop as he watched her realize what he said. At first she looked surprised, her eyes were wide and her cheeks dusted with pink. Then relieved, Alice smiled bigger than he had ever seen.

"I love you, too."

Alfred wasn't sure if he heard her correctly, he sat up,"Wait, you do?"

Alice sat up too with an amused look,"Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

She returned his feelings. His worries about their future was gone as he embraced her in a hug, just grinning,"I love you!"

"Git, you're going to suffocate me!" She exclaimed into his shirt, but she was smiling too. He soften his hug, still holding her closely, she snuggled into his shirt,"I love you, too, wanker."

It was a minute or so of comfortable silence, not the awkward kind they both hated. Alfred rested his head on hers,"So what now?"

"I don't know. I was more worried about telling you, I didn't think about afterwards." She responded, slightly muffled. The Lunar pushed away from him and scooted back so she was sitting against a tree.

Alfred laid down again,"What if we just live in the present?"

"We are in the present, idiot." Alice returned.

"No, I mean live in it. We don't even think about the future, just focus on now, together." Alfred said,"The future is overrated anyway."

He saw her roll her eyes, but smile,"Okay, just now." She looked over the landscape below them.

The rest of the night went as usual, just a little more laughs, and a little more smiles and eventually it had to end like all the others. Maddie and Gilbert showed up again and they both were elated that they had finally told each other their feelings.

"About time, I noticed it when I saw you together for the first time because I am that awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed, Maddie just looked happy for him,"Yeah well come on Maddie, we'll say goodbye over here!" The albino lead her through a couple of trees.

"He's so annoying," Alice hissed and looked back at him.

"I guess I'll see you again soon, next Friday, right?" Alfred said, more than ever he was hating goodbye. Their fingers were intertwined, neither letting go quite yet.

"Yes, I'll see you then." Alice hugged him, lingering for a little while then turned to leave but stopped.

She turned around again and walked back toward him. The Princess pulled off his glasses, he watched her in confusion. She stood on her toes then kissed him. Alfred's eyes widened at her, but he quickly returned the kiss and hugged her closer.

Alice broke away eventually although he wished she hadn't and smiled,"Goodbye." She returned the glasses to his blushing face and actually left that time. Alfred leaned against the tree behind him with sigh and a smile because he was in love.

 **Yay they're together (about time) I have two days of free time, so let's play a game of how many chapters can I write in two days? Starting 3 lines below!**


	16. The Weeks

**Hi everyone, this is going to be lots of jumping around and lots of fluff and filling.**

 **Update: Also, Merry Christmas! Or whatever you celebrate, I hope you enjoy your holidays! As my present to you, I thought I'd post two chapters, also because these are super bad and I want them over as soon as possible so we can get back to actual plot.**

 **Next, I've been super hooked on The Selection series (I read the first, second, and third books in two days and I'm on book five now.), I might do a crossover with that and of course USxFem!UK. Would anyone actually be interested in reading it? It'd be a while before it came out so I could prewrite it and finish reading all the books.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the title/song.**

Alice felt her heart get faster when she saw Alfred sitting on a fallen trunk, it was early in the morning on a spring day in the middle of April. The sky was overcast but still hadn't decided if it would rain or not. It had been a month and a half since Alfred and Alice had finally told each other how they felt. It had been the best month and a half in her life. Even when they weren't together she felt like better than before. Happier, lighter, warmer, so this was what love was. Alfred noticed she had gotten there.

Gilbert and Maddie both couldn't come that day, Gilbert was taking care of his brother who has gotten the flu. Maddie was busy studying, so it was just her and Alfred again like how it had been when they first met.

Not that she didn't enjoy Madeline's input and stories and Gilbert's companionship during the day, but it was nice it just be with him again. It made it seem like there was no Luna and Solar keeping them apart, just him and her. Alone in their little forest.

Before she could say anything, Alfred suddenly hugged her and picked her up about foot off the ground to swirl her around, he was grinning and looked as if he hadn't just seen her three nights ago.

"Oi! Put me down!" He did what she commanded but still hugged her closely.

"I missed you." Alfred said with their faces barely apart. She could feel his warm breath on her face, the Princess enjoyed the closeness. Their noses touched, just barely. They hadn't even been technically together for that long, but he felt familiar. With him, Alice didn't need to worry about her impending duties as Queen, or Solar, or even having to marry someone else. Just him.

"It's only been three nights, you're so clingy." She teased and Alfred pretended to look offended.

"Hey, three is a big number!" He exclaimed and kissed her on the lips.

Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, when she broke away she rested her head on his chest,"What am I going to do you twit?"

Alfred grinned, shrugged, and kissed her hair. After a minute or two he finally released her and led her to a grassy spot. After that he didn't break away, she didn't try to either. Time apart was such torture that they cherished the little time they could have two of them sat, sharing their days and stories.

"Alice?" The Solarian suddenly asked.

"Hm?" She had been distracted with watching the sunlight reflect on the world around them.

"Do you think if we were normal, like not royalty, we'd still be together like this?" Alfred seemed interested in the answer, Alice felt for his hand and took it.

"Yes, I do. I think if we were normal people, it would've been a lot easier to get to this point." The Princess whispered back. Their forest fell silent, a good silence, one where she could just enjoy his company.

But it was only silent for so long, there was a rumble of thunder, a raindrop fell on her glasses and another on Alfred's shoulder. Alice pulled off her glasses and wiped the water from them before returning them to her face, another couple drops of water fell on her head and arms.

"Hey, come on, it'll be storming soon." Alfred helped her up and they hurried back through the trees, they provided some protection as the rain got thicker.

"So are we stuck out here now?" She questioned, using some of his height to shield her.

"Yep."

"It was almost 7, don't you have to be at breakfast by 7:45? People will start looking for you." Alice asked, she was fairly worried about him being able to get back. Alfred watched the rain picking up.

"I'd have to go now so I could dry off enough by then, so yes." He answered, then looked back at her.

"So go."

"I don't wanna leave you out here," Alice frowned at his concern, while sweet, it would get him in trouble, get them both in trouble.

"I can survive outside by myself, it's just an April shower it will be over soon. You shouldn't risk being late and getting in trouble, or someone finding out about us." Alice kissed him, and pushed him toward the castle that was just a hazy shadow.

"Fine, but don't get caught and go back toward the Lunar castle as soon as you can." He warned, she nodded and watched him disappear in the rain.

Alice watched the rain and tried to stay under the thick trees. She wasn't sure how long she had been out there but the rain got lighter and the sky cleared. It fell to a drizzle, and she already missed him. The Princess looked back to the Solarian castle, it was easier tell all the windows and towers now. Alfred was probably in lessons or training or something by now. Alice decided it would be best to head back into town, by the time she was at her castle it'd be dusk. She pulled up her hood and started down the wet hill.

 **I'm having major writing block with these two filler chapters, by 18 I'll be back on track but now I'm getting very distracted. (Currently 3 in the afternoon on day 1 of how many chapters can I write in 2 days.)**


	17. The Calm

**Hello and here's more fluff filler. Merry Christmas!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the title/song.**

The fact that in about a month from now Alfred would be King of Solar wasn't even a thought in his head.

It was 2 in the morning at the end of May and Alfred sat with his Lunar girlfriend, his younger sister, and a Solarian pretending to be Lunar, playing "Honesty or Challenge".

Gilbert had introduced it, to explaining all the rules and saying it was something he played with the other Lunar soldiers when he was off duty.

"Gilbert, Honesty or Challenge?" He asked.

"Challenge!" The albino smirked.

"You're going wake up the whole street, the only person even louder than you is Alfred." Alice scolded, from her spot on the bench next to him.

"Hey!" Alfred exclaimed, pretending to be upset with her.

"I agree with Alice, I grew up with you." Maddie added quietly, Alice smiled and Alfred stuck his tongue out at her childishly.

"What about my awesome challenge?!" Gilbert exclaimed loudly, she wasn't wrong about him probably waking people up. But he doubted any Solarians would risk coming out at Lunar night to tell them to hush.

"I don't think anyone is playing more, Gil." Maddie said as Alfred continued to tease Alice playfully.

"I noticed," The albino muttered,"It's getting kinda early, shouldn't we be heading back?"

Alfred looked back over at him,"Yeah I guess," The Solarian pulled her to her feet,"Next Tuesday okay for everyone?"

"Day or night?" Maddie asked.

"I don't care." Alfred said in a sing-song tone, Alice rolled her eyes.

"Day is better for me."Alice added and Gilbert agreed.

"Day it is, meet in usual spot at noon." Alfred said, they all said their goodbyes and left. That game had been so much fun, he hated that it had to end. But if Alfred had his way, he wouldn't ever leave Alice's side. Especially not for these stupid budget meetings.

"Alfred, you're not even listening to me," His father said, the Prince was brought back to the present, the events of his last visit with Alice were pushed away.

"Yeah I am, you were talking about some population thingy." Alfred returned.

"You should speak properly, a King doesn't speak like that. I was explaining how the budget doesn't have much room for transport from the outer fields. The goods have to be transported within 3 days or they will not be good and you will have to wait for another season for several items. If that were to happen many people of Solar would become restless and upset." His father said, Alfred slouched in his chair and propped up his head.

"M'Kay, Dad." The Prince uttered, far more interested in his own memories than this.

"What do you keep daydreaming about?" He asked.

"Nothing, if you're done, I'm going to go." Alfred stood before he could stop him and left.

He was only a foot out the door when his father commanded him to sit back down, the Prince reluctantly followed his orders,"What are you thinking about that is so much more important than your future duties as King?"

Alfred thought of Alice and how much he would rather be with her than be King,"It's nothing, are we done?"

"You have been acting differently lately, I would like an explanation." He pestered.

They've been meeting for forever and dating for more than a while, now he was noticing differences. He should get the observation award. Alfred huffed and crossed his arms, "Why are you suddenly worried about me? You've never cared before." He retorted.

The King sighed in irritation, not feeling like an argument, they had become more recent. "Whatever it is, it is affecting your actions and focus. You need to stop being selfish and think of your kingdom. It's only a month until your coronation."

"I know. There's nothing affecting my actions, and I'm not being selfish." Alfred countered, he quickly left before his father could tell him to sit down again. Alfred walked down the hall and glanced to the Lunar castle, he wondered what Alice was doing now.

Was she asleep, resting for tonight? Maybe chatting with a maid, she always spoke so nicely of them. He wished he could remember all his servants names like she could. The only ones he ever remembered were Toris, Felicana, and a few random others.

Maybe she was awake thinking of him. It was strange how he had only known her for about 7 months, but she already was in his thoughts every free thought he had. Was that love? Alice made him feel unlike anyone else ever had, that had to be love. Whatever the reason, Alfred couldn't wait much longer to see the Lunar Princess. He felt like being apart too much longer might kill him.

The Prince smiled at the castle in the distance and continued down the hall, trying, yet failing, to stop Alice from occupying all his thoughts.

 **Update: These are so bad.**


	18. The Future

**Hey here's some plot yay! (I need to finish the last chapter but I just can't so I'm coming back to that)**

 **Update: I did finish it but it's so bad.**

 **Next, new stories I'm working on:**

 **I've started writing three new stories, two are USxFem!UK and one is just USUK. I have no idea when those all will be finished, depends on when I get around to finishing them. Or maybe I'll give up on them? I don't know all the details yet, I'm only a few chapters into each. So just thought I'd tell you all to look out for those.**

 **Reviews:**

 **justlikeCanada:**

 **That's an amazing idea! I wish you had said something about that earlier, I would've tried to work that in. I like GiriTurk too, but at this point it's too late to add that into the story, sorry! (I wish I had that great of ideas..)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the title/song.

Alice sat in the meeting room that rarely held meetings despite it's name. The clock's ticking mocked her, why was she here to begin with? The Princess sighed, remembering her brief summoning. Her parents had requested her to talk, which never meant something good. June 2, in a month and two days Alfred would be King. Had it really been 7 months since she met him? It didn't seem that long, yet she could barely remember when the Prince didn't occupy her thoughts. She smiled a little, remembering their last meeting. They had played another Solarian game she didn't know, and Alfred and Gilbert almost woke up the street.

"Alice." She instantly sat up straight and looked to see her parents, they had entered from the main double doors. Her father looked stressed, but these days he always looked stressed. Her mother seemed worried, probably something she'd find out about soon, or Peter had done something. Peter had a talent for messing with people.

"Yes?" The Princess asked, playing with her fingers under the table.

"Love, we need to talk about your future." Her mother kindly told her. Oh bloody hell, Alice would take any other subject. They sat on the other side of the table.

"What about my future?" Alice asked but she could guess the answer. It seemed they never talked to her about much else.

"You know it is tradition and a rule that the heir to the Lunar throne be married before taking the crown. I married your mother, your grandfather married your grandmother, and everyone else who took the throne before them. You need to find a husband." Her father explained, fairly abrupt at the end if she had a say.

Alice felt her face get paler than it already was, how had she forgotten so easily? She had pretended she didn't need to get married anytime soon, but it was only four months from her own coronation. It was tradition, she had to marry a nobleman or a general, or she couldn't be crowned Queen. But of course she was in love with a Solarian.

Often there were arranged marriages, to keep people happy with the monarchy. Now most people were happy, and it hadn't been brought up lately. She had let herself forget and now she had to find an appropriate husband. But the only person she loved enough to marry was Alfred. The Lunar couldn't, but she would. If he asked tomorrow if she would marry him, she'd say yes.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Alice was brought back by her mother's question.

Yes.

"No."

Her father frowned, sneaking a glance at her mother,"If that is the case then we will have to find one for you. It's only a few months until your coronation. It's better to get to know them a little before the _wedding_."

Well, she didn't want that either. "I have to go to one of my lessons." Alice excused herself, but she didn't have one for another hour.

"Go ahead, when we find someone we'll call you here again." Her mother nodded goodbye and Alice hurried away.

She was so dumb, she was so naive, why did she even have to meet that stupid bloke?! Alice shut herself in her room, and sunk to the floor, sitting against her door. The Princess saw her glasses she wore during the day hidden under the grand bed.

Why did Alice have to fall in love with him? She could have just been okay with some noble git and not be upset over some other git.

But he wasn't some other git, not to her anyway. Not with his naturally loud but nice personality, not with his eyes that matched the sky at her favorite time. These last 7 months had been something out of an old fairytale, but now she had to shut the book and face her reality. Alice had to break up with him, they couldn't keep doing this, especially with their coronations so close. The Princess break up with him, she could do that and he'd just go away.

Alice sighed, she couldn't even convince herself, she doubted she could even get the words out to him. The Lunar buried her face in her arms, four hours until dawn, eight hours until she had to break up with Alfred.

Seven hours and fifty-five minutes later Alice and Gilbert were walking up to their forest."Okay, what's wrong with you, usually you're all happy to see Alfred."

" _I'm fine_ , Gilbert." The Lunar answered harshly.

The albino still looked suspicious but shrugged, used to her attitude, then he noticed Maddie and Alfred waiting and rushed over to them. Alice kept her slower pace and reached them as Gilbert was pulling Maddie away.

Alfred walked up to her and kissed her sweetly. He tasted like coffee and chocolate, she'd miss that,"Hey, how are you?" The Solarian grinned at her.

"Alfred. We can't do this anymore." Her voice wasn't louder than a whisper, she didn't trust herself to be any louder. Alice was close to breaking as she met his blue eyes.

"What?" He questioned softly, noticing her sad look and leading her to the fallen tree they sat on before,"What do you mean?"

"In about a month you'll be king. And in order for me to take the crown I have to get married, and I don't want to marry anyone but you. So we can't keep meeting and dating, I want to but we can't." She noticed his eyes looked as broken as her heart was. This wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that they couldn't be together. It wasn't fair she had to give him up. It wasn't fair she allowed to be in love.

"It's too late for that. I can barely deal with a week of not seeing you, I wouldn't survive for the rest of my life." Alfred returned, smiling weakly, that idiot was going make her cry.

"I love you." Alice hugged him tightly, burying her face in his dress shirt, tears had started to fall down her face. She was such a crybaby, even if she pretended she wasn't.

"I love you so much." Alfred whispered and hugged her back tightly, he sounded like he would break soon too.

"I thought if I told you, I could deal with it. I was wrong. I can't imagine living without you, not anymore," She sniffed," What are we supposed to do now?"

He burrowed his face in her hair,"I don't know." The two were quiet for a while, Alice was trying to remember his strong arms around her. This would be the last time he wrapped around her.

"We could run away. Maddie could take my place and Peter could take yours. From my parents room you can see the outline of buildings in the distance, we could go there." Alfred said quietly, the Princess pulled away from him, their fingers still tangled together.

"What about Gilbert and Maddie then? Plus my brother can't rule a kingdom." Alice countered, flinching at the thought of Peter on the throne.

"It was just a thought." He mumbled," I don't know what else to do."

"Alfred!" Alice glanced up at the yell, his hand around hers softened. The yell had sounded like Maddie.

"Who was that?" She said softly, looking to Alfred, he looked worried.

"I don't know, we should go find Maddie." Alfred stood and helped her up. They neared the forest line but were stopped.

A gruff man in golden armor and a sun on chest stood in their way, a royal guard. The man looked harsh, tall and threatening, Alice gripped Alfred's arm, but he looked as scared as she did. Several other guards stepped out of the trees, one holding a struggling Madeline and another holding an unconscious and bruised Gilbert

"So, _Your Highness_ ,"The man said it sarcastically,"this is who has been taking away your attention? I'm sure the King will be very interested to meet her." The man smirked darkly, Alice felt her heart drop at his words.

 **Look! Plot! It's all down hill from here! Enjoy this cliffhanger!**


	19. The Heir

**Guys I started a story (Cardverse and USxFem!UK because what else?) and I said this is going to be a one-shot because I'm writing two other lengthy stories. Then two days later it's 10000 words and _its_ _not even done yet_. I have no self control. So expect that soon..**

 **Anyway, lots of dialogue in this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the title/song.**

They were in the throne room, Alfred stood fuming at his father, Alice, Gilbert and Maddie stood in the hall outside with a couple of soldiers. How has this all gone so wrong in a day? If only they could've stayed frozen in time a week ago. Before Alice realized her future and before the General found them.

" _A Lunar_? You were sneaking out to mess around with some _Lunar_?" His father demanded.

"Alice isn't some Lunar. And you were the one who had me watche-" Alfred retorted.

"I had you watched because you weren't taking your future seriously!" The King interrupted.

"Maybe I just wasn't obsessed with it like you obviously are, maybe because I've been smothered with my future my whole life, I just wanted to be normal for once! Did you ever think about what I wanted!? I don't want to marry some noble girl, I want to marry _her_! I don't want to be stuck in this _stupid castle_ forever with some girl I _hate_!" Alfred returned loudly.

"She isn't worth you, you don't even know her. You don't even know what you want." His father snapped,"You're young and selfish and stupid."

"I know she cares more about me than you do. I know I've been happier with her than I've ever been here. You didn't even notice the cut on my face I got from your general! Then you sent him after me!" Alfred confessed. His father's eyes flickered to his face,"It's gone now, but you didn't care when it was there."

The King ignored what he said,"The freedom you had is gone no-" He began.

Alfred couldn't believe this, the Prince interrupted him loudly,"What freedom?! You act like I was some free man who could do whatever I wanted but I've been _stuck in this freaking castle my whole life_! I've been told _what to do and how to act my whole freaking life_ without anyone even asking me _what I freaking want_!" His father opened his mouth but Alfred kept shouting,"Why do you think I started to sneak out in the first place? Because I was tired of being a prisoner! I was tired of being _your prisoner_!"

"You're not going to be a man until you stop acting like you're some tortured child." He argued and Alfred scoffed,"You're my son and you will listen to me!"

"Maybe by blood. I can't remember a time when you were actually _my father_ and _not my king_."

"Stop this stupidity, Alfred." He ordered, Alfred could care less.

"I wasn't your son. I was your _heir_." Alfred admitted, just loud enough for him to hear.

"You needed to be prepared to rule, Alfred." He insisted, not disagreeing.

"When I was six? When you sent me away and scolded me for just talking to you? Did I need to be sent away for preparation then? Did I not need a real childhood and love because I'm going to be King one day? And what about Maddie? You weren't anything to her either and she's not even going to be Queen! Why do you think she shuts herself in her room? There's a difference between preparation and rejection." Alfred probed, his father still looked as stoic as ever, he didn't seem to care, the Prince doubted he did.

"Stop this, now you're just being childish and naive." He objected.

"Maybe it's because I didn't ever get to be a child." Alfred snapped.

"You snuck off to see a Lunar, you ignored your duties, and you are acting like it is my fault." The King bellowed.

"It is your fault," The Prince continued,"It's your fault for not being a parent to me, for pushing me away, and not noticing anything was even going. It's been 7 months and you just now noticed I was different?"

"Stop arguing with me, obviously this Lunar has changed your opinions." His father noted harshly.

Alfred clinched he fists as he went back to the topic of Lunars,"Alice didn't even do anything! I've always thought this! Now I'm just _brave enough_ to _tell you_! What's your deal with Lunars anyway?! You haven't ever met one, they aren't even different than us! Yet you think they're out to kill us all!"

"There's a thin line between bravery and stupidity, Alfred, and you've crossed it. I'm done having this conversation." The King left, with a second of hesitation, Alfred followed him into the hallway.

The four soldiers all looked like they had been listening through the walls. Maddie looked worried and Gilbert was still unconscious, he must have put up a fight. Alice was watching Alfred with a concerned look. The fear was obvious, or maybe it wasn't and Alfred just knew her that well. Had they heard everything?

"There you go running away from actually having a conversation with me again! If you want me to stop being childish then stop treating me like a child!" Alfred jeered down the hall, he saw Maddie sigh.

His father ignored him,"Kill the Lunars." Alfred felt his stomach drop.

"You can't-" Maddie blurted out, louder than he had heard her in a long time but she stopped as he turned and glared at her. Alfred couldn't remember a time Maddie ever stood up their father.

"You can't do that unless you want to start a war between Luna and Solar," Alfred finished for Madeline.

The King and the soldiers that Alice was struggling with stopped. His father stood close to Alice. He turned to his son, they were the same height now, Alfred met his father's icy eyes with his own,"Luna isn't going to go to war for two random citizens." He growled.

"You're right, but Alice isn't some random citizen. In September, she'll be _Queen of Luna_. I think Luna would go to war for their Princess." Their father looked over at Alice and Alfred followed his gaze.

With her messy pigtails and scared emerald eyes hidden behind red frames, she didn't exactly look like a princess. But his father must have believed him,"Take them to the Lunar castle and tell the soldiers exactly what happened, stay out there until dusk if you have to." Her fingers reach for his and she pushed something cold into his hand. He glanced at it and saw her moonstone necklace she always wore. Alfred looked down at it and then back to her.

Alice was pulled away and Alfred watched her sadly, but at least she wasn't dead.

"Alfred," he turned to his father again,"If you don't stay away from that girl then I will go to war with Luna and I will kill her. How about you think of something other than yourself and learn how to be a decent king, in the meantime." He breathed the last part, too angry to be any louder.

 **Enjoy!**


	20. The Ring

**The results of how many chapters can I write in two days is 3 and a half by the way. I also had to move to another document because I was done with scrolling through 22000 words.**

 **I said this last week at some point but I'm writing a few more stories, one is Cardverse AU, one is Angel AU and the last is going slower and sort of a Dystopian AU, all of them are USxFem!UK. They might be out soon, but I've been busy with school so who knows, Cardverse will probably be first.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the title/song.**

Alice sat in her room, staring at the wall in torturous silence. The Solarian guards had escorted her and Gilbert to the Lunar castle, and waiting until dusk to explain to her parents exactly what happened. Gilbert had been sent home and she had been sent to her bedroom as they talked it over. He'd probably lose his job at the minimum. At least she wasn't yelling with her father like Alfred had been. The conversation hadn't been hard to understand through the wall, the King and Alfred were both loud.

In the back of her mind, she had known Alfred hadn't had the same childhood she had. She knew her parents had been much closer to her as a child than his were, and she didn't blame them for wanting to sneak out, Alice had just a little been curious. Well little was an understatement. Little didn't lead to an illegal relationship with the Prince of a rival kingdom.

Just hearing some stories from Alfred and Maddie about when they were young told her enough and she knew enough to not ask. Alice hadn't thought it was that bad though.

Surprisingly, for the rest of the day her parents did not summon her, no one actually visited her other than Sakura and Lilli, who asked what had happened, and Francis who brought her meals. Alice didn't even hear from Gilbert, who knows how he was.

The only other knock came around 3:30, close to dawn, Alice climbed out of her bed and opened the door to see Peter. Wait, why was Peter there? If he's here to rub it in her face...

"What are you doing here, Peter?" Alice crossed her arms.

"I want to know about _him_!" The younger exclaimed.

She raised her eyebrow suspiciously,"Why? Did Mum and Dad send you?"

"No! I was listening to their conversation and I've never dated a Solarian or even met one, so what are they like?" Peter asked. Alice looked him up and down, this did seem like something he'd ask about. "Tell me, jerk-Alice!" He urged, again with the bloody name calling.

"Fine, come in." She shut the door and returned to her bed, he sat on the other edge looking very excited. The scene reminders for her of when he was younger and wanted to hear about what she was learning about or have her read to him. It wasn't really that she hated Peter, he was irritating, nosy, he was much better when they were younger, but at the very least he was still her brother,"What do you want to know?"

"All of it! All I heard from Mum and Dad was he was the Solarian Prince and you two were dating, was that true?" Peter questioned with this curious look.

"Yes, his name was-," She paused, he wasn't dead or anything,"His name is Alfred, and he is going to be King of Solar in a month."

His eyes brightened,"Whoa! You met the King of Solar! Were you dating him?"

Alice smiled a little at her brother's excitement,"He wasn't King yet, July 4th is his birthday and yes, we were dating."

"Okay so what was it like out during the day?" Peter asked.

"Bright. I had to get glasses because I was so used to the dark and everything was blurry." Alice reached under her bed and offered the glasses to Peter to look at. While she had known what they were from books, no Lunar she had ever met had glasses, it was extremely rare in Luna.

"What happened to your necklace?" The Prince asked.

"Oh- I gave it to Alfred, so he could remember in case we never get to see each other again." Alice answered sadly, she reached up to where the necklace usually hung. It was stupid now, but she hoped he wouldn't forget her, she knew she'd never forget him, even if they never met again.

Alice spent the next 20 minutes answering Peter's questions with ease, before he hit her with this one,"So what are you going to do now?"

She blinked and thought a minute,"I don't know. I was worrying about having to let him go in a month, I didn't expect to have to so soon."

"Did you love him?" Peter asked.

Alice looked over to her grand window and the Solarian castle in the distance. The golden shield looked more dividing than ever before. "More than anyone else."

"Well you'll figure something out!" Peter hopped off her bed,"Jerk-Alice!" Peter grinned and rushed out of her room before she could yell at him. Alice rolled her eyes, and she had thought he was getting over his name calling.

The Princess had managed to fall asleep somewhere around 11:00, then was awaken at 9:00 by more knocking. She fumbled out of be and opened to door to see an unfamiliar maid,"The King and Queen wish to see you as soon as you are free." She mumbled and quickly bowed and walked away.

Alice quickly got presentable and hurried into the meeting room, both her parents were there, along with, Gilbert? His face was still bruised from being beaten up by Solarians. She tried to get the albino's attention but he just stared at the floor.

"Alice, to begin, we are very disappointed with you. You thought of your kingdom second messing around with this Solarian Prince. Yet, we have decided to put this behind us for the better of Luna and your own future. You are young and this shouldn't cloud your and the kingdom's future. As you know, we have been looking for husbands for you, and we have decided that Gilbert is a good match for you. You know him from your, acts, and you will be happy with him. We will leave you with your fiancé." They left, Alice stared in silent shock at the albino.

"Gilbert, you have to tell the you can't marry me!" Alice exclaimed the moment the door shut.

"I am doing a duty to my kingdom. _It's not like I'm with anyone else._ " He returned and got down on one knee.

Alice frowned,"But Luna isn't your kingdom, Gilbert- stop!"

He held out a ring to her. It looked unique, bronze spirals supported an amethyst gemstone in the center. It was simple and more of a Solarian style. Solarian. Purple. Unique. He used to help out in his parents blacksmith, Gilbert could've even made it himself.

"Will you marry me, Princess?" Each word looked like torture to the white haired man.

"This ring was for Madeline, wasn't it?" She questioned quietly.

"My brother was never sick that day, he took off work to help me make it.," Gilbert explained, then repeated the question that killed him,"Will you marry me?"

"I can't, you twat! You don't love me and I don't love you! Just because I have to marry someone I don't love doesn't mean you have to!" Alice argued with him.

"Just take it! I _hate_ this ring!" He commanded. She jumped at his loudness and hesitantly took the ring. The Princess it on her left ring finger, it felt like betrayal to both Alfred and Madeline. She wished the ring she put on her left middle finger had been from Alfred. The general stood to his full height.

"We'll figure something out, I promise. It doesn't have to be like _this_." Alice tried to comfort him.

"You shouldn't promise things you can't do." Then he left.

 **We only have 6 chapters left! This makes me so sad! Also I came up to the idea for this at like 1 in the morning one night.**


	21. The Silence

**I actually never thought I'd really get this far, this is the longest story I've written to date. I'm listening to sad songs from cartoons so that's not helping my sad mood either. Okay enough ranting:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the title/song.**

It was dead. The castle and everyone who lived inside were dead.

That was the simplest way to describe the Solarian castle. Word travels fast in the castle, so by a few days, all the soldiers and workers knew that Alfred had fought with his father. They all knew that the Prince and Princess had both been found with Lunars, the story had been twisted in various ways, but none of them were brave enough to actually ask the royal family the truth.

It were tense.

Alfred wouldn't even look at his father. He didn't talk to anyone unless he had to. He shut himself in his room for days, barely anyone was allowed inside. Maddie wouldn't leave her room for anyone either, people said they heard crying outside her door.

Alfred sat on the floor of his room, papers with unimportant information surrounded him. Being King seemed so small compared to the thought of being with Alice. He would choose her over King any day. He carried her necklace around everywhere, but careful to not show his father.

Sol was sleeping on one of the packets, probably crumpling it but he didn't care if the cat shredded them. The wall interested him more than those papers.

It was June 15, his coronation was creeping closer, yet he couldn't think of anything but her. He felt dead without her. Funny how love could be so great and so terrible at the same time.

There was a knock."Come in." Alfred called, knowing it wasn't his father. The King was not stupid enough to fight and Alfred wasn't stupid enough to go looking.

"Your Highness? I brought you some pasta, to cheer you up~! I also brought Lovino, he wanted to know what actually happened and Toris came, too." Feliciana came in and sat on the floor across from him, followed by her brother and Toris.

"Thanks." Alfred took the plate she offered and started eating, he hadn't actually sat down at a meal since before everything happened. Most meals were just brought to him in his room.

"So were you banging the Lunar Princess or what? These assholes keep telling me different shit." Alfred almost spit out his mouthful at Lovino.

Feliciana and Toris both looked horrified,"Lovino! You're not supposed to ask that!" The chef cried to her brother.

Alfred managed to swallow,"Uh- Well- Alice and I weren't- Well, we never-"

"Yeah, that answers my question, what was the deal with her?" Lovino interrupted.

Alfred looked at his plate quietly,"I love her. And now shes gone."

"They killed her?!" Feliciana cried looking like she could break down and cry right there. They were definitely an odd pair of siblings.

"No, but we're never going to have a chance, not that we had one before anyway." Alfred ate his food as the other three exchanged looks.

"Well, you're just a ray of sunshine." Lovino muttered.

"This is why I never take you places! You're mean to everybody!" Feliciana whined.

"Your Highness, I would like to apologize, I am the one who suggested you to date the Princess. If I had not then you and your father wouldn't be-" Toris got interrupted.

"This fight isn't your fault. Most of it isn't even about Alice either. I've felt like that for a while. The real problem is I'm going to be King in 19 days and I can't forget about her." Alfred sighed and leaned back.

"He's freaking heartbroken and he's being put in charge of the kingdom." Lovino commented,"We should move."

"I think we should go, sorry about Lovino~! I hope you're better soon!" Feliciana grabbed her brother and rushed away. Alfred watched them leave then looked back over at Toris.

"I suppose I should get back to work. If you ever need someone to talk to, I am always around, Your Highness." Toris stood and left quietly. They had gone as easily as they came, the Prince guessed he was just unbearable to be around right now. That was fine, he felt unbearable on the inside, too.

Alfred sighed and looked over at his papers. How was he going to be a decent King feeling this miserable? Love really was torture. But it had been so great with her. Sol meowed for attention, just barely distracting the Prince.

The next morning Alfred went down the hall to Maddie's room. He needed to get away from his overwhelming birthday and he needed to at least try and talk to her. The Prince knocked on the door, there was no response. He looked down the hall to see a maid notice him and immediately turn the other way. That's fair, he'd do the same thing in her shoes.

"Maddie? You in there? It's Alfred!" He called and knocked again. Again no response. The Solarian sighed and tried the doorknob, it was locked. "You know I'll stay out here until you let me in." It was silent for another minute.

Then there was a click and the door opened a crack, all he could see was one of her eyes. Some of the rumors must be true because her eye was tinted red from tears,"Is it just you?"

"Yep. Can I come in?" Alfred smiled at her, weakly, she already looked done with him.

"Fine." She opened her door just wide enough for him to come in, then shut it and locked in behind him.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"I didn't want to be wrapped in, with politics, I just wanted to be left alone with him." Maddie came right out with it.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't want to wrap you in either." Alfred apologized.

Madeline sat on the bed and leaned on the bed post,"We were going to run away, after you became King and Gilbert got his things together. We were going to go off to those building in the distance-"

"The slanted ones from their bedroom. I thought about running, too. I couldn't leave you to rule, though." Alfred plopped on her bed.

"He saw me as just Madeline. Not Princess of Solar. Not your sister. He saw me as me, without any other titles." She whispered the next part so low he barely heard the words,"I wasn't invisible to him."

Alfred frowned and ended up hugged her,"I'm so sorry. About dragging you into this all. About getting you caught, and about not noticing you when we were younger. About how they treated you."

"I know, you didn't know about half of it until recently. I don't blame you. You're hurt, too. You're going to be King and Alice is gone." Maddie whispered.

"I know, but I don't know what to do." Alfred whispered back.

 **These last two chapters have had some sibling warmth so yay. I mean I wouldn't know how siblings are I'm an only child, haha.**

 **I'm bored often.**

 **I wrote more in the last day than I wrote in the two days before that? The difference between writing filler and writing plot.**

 **Update: I like Lovino.**


	22. The Plan

**The feels weekend has begun! Don't worry, things should start to pick up in a week or two.**

 **Random, but I'll ask anyway. Does anyone have any good USUK stories to recommend?! I've been in a binge reading faze, really I should finish some of those stories I started, but no. I don't really care whether it's normal USUK or USxFem!UK, I'll take any. If you've read or written any, I'll be sure to check it out!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the title/song.**

Alice stared out the window in the silent library. A book about something sat in her lap, but she hadn't look at any of the words on the page in at least half an hour. The golden shield in the distance was what preoccupied the Lunar Princess. It was just after midnight, meaning tonight was now June 24th, 10 days until Alfred's birthday and coronation. Their time continued to wind down, and she wasn't sure of what to do.

The Princess leaned against the window, warm from the summer night. Was he thinking of her? Was he dreading his coronation like she was? Although they were already over, his coronation seemed to be the thing that would seal their fate. Kings and queens couldn't sneak out meet each other in the dark like princes and princesses could.

After the 4th of July, there would be absolutely no chance of them being together anymore. Alice knew he was not doing anything for the sake of their kingdoms. His father had threatened to go to war, and Luna would not win easily against Solar, they probably wouldn't win at all. Or maybe he just didn't care enough to do anything.

Over the last couple of weeks, Alice had avoided her parents, they were more worried about her than mad at her. They probably thought she was mad for being with a Solarian. All of Luna must think she was insane. She doubted anyone would even take her seriously anymore, there goes her reign.

The whole castle knew now that she had been seeing a Solarian, that didn't make them treat her anymore human than they had before. Alice always had a entourage of guards now, they didn't trust her alone anymore. She didn't blame them.

There was Gilbert, too. Since he was announced as her fiancee, he had to be around the castle more. He was at all their meals, he was even in some of her lessons. The albino refused to talk to her anymore than he had to. Anytime she brought up Maddie or Alfred he would say what was done was done. How were they going to do anything if he wouldn't talk to her?

Alice didn't wear his ring- No. It was Madeline's ring.

It had a permanent spot on her nightstand, but she refused to wear the ring meant for the girl Gilbert actually loved. She had tried to give back the ring multiple times, but he wouldn't take it. The reason Gilbert was marrying Alice was unknown to her, but it was stupid.

He didn't care about Luna, he wasn't even Lunar. He didn't care for her. He could just go kidnap Maddie and disappear, but he didn't. Why was he marrying her?

Alice had gone through any history book she could find trying to find some example of where this had happened before, but, of course, there was nothing helpful. Why did all her ancestors have to do what they were told and marry Lunars? At this rate she might as well just marry Gilbert and give up on trying to figure out a way to be with Alfred again.

"Looks like an interesting book, Princess." Alice jumped and looked over to see _that_ chef.

"What do you want, Francis?" She closed the book and set it on the table.

"I came to check on you, I know this must be hard." He smiled softly and sat across from her. Francis seemed to be worried about her, he always asked how she was. He was also the only one she really talk about romance with.

"I'm starting to wonder if it was even real." Alice began softly, looking back to the golden shields across the kingdom. "I miss him more than I could ever say, but I don't know if he still cares."

"It sounds like you were in love." The chef observed.

"I am in love. But I can't get out. I'll be Queen soon, yet I can't forget him." The Princess returned.

"That's how you know it was real," The Lunar glanced back at him," Love is a funny thing, hm? You never know how real it was, until you lose it."

"I'm going to bring you lunch in your room, please come soon." Alice would've asked why he couldn't bring lunch here but the chef left too quickly.

The Princess abandoned her idea of reading and went to her room. Entering, she was surprised to see Sakura, Lilli, Elizaveta, Rodrich, and Francis already there.

"Who called a meeting in my room?" Alice questioned, shutting the door behind her.

"Did you know that the Solarian coronations are public?" The Lilli questioned casually as Rodrich did something to the door behind her.

Alice glanced over at the group of workers then back to the younger girl,"Public?"

"Yes, it's at sun high, they call it noon. The royal family stands on the main balcony as the Prince or Princess is crowned, and the majority of the kingdom gather to watch then celebrate after. Everyone is already off of their work because of their birthdays." Lilli explained. Why was the maid telling her this?

"Oh, well um thank you, Lilli." Alice nodded to the maid, she looked a little disheartened.

Francis sighed in irritation,"So the Prince's coronation would be a good event to expose something big, since everyone would be there, right, Lilli?" Alice suddenly realized what they meant.

"It would be a very good event for that kind of thing, but if someone were to that they'd have to plan for it." The maid answered. "They'd have to infiltrate the castle, get past multiple guards, and find their way to the balcony."

"It's clear." The gardener said behind her.

Alice looked between them all,"Are you two suggesting I crash Alfred's coronation?"

Lilli glanced at the others before nodding. "We have noticed how you have been lately, we wanted to try and find some way to help you. There were also a few guards watching you so we could not talk in the library." The maid answered.

"Princess-sama, it is obvious how you feel about him. It is also obvious that you will not be happy unless you are with him. Francis-san has also noticed this, it was his idea to do this, along with Lilli's information." Sakura added.

"How are you, Princess? I heard about what happened. I'll help anyway I can, so will Rodrich." Elizaveta asked, looking worried about her.

"I'm-," She didn't have to lie to them and say she was fine, she was definitely not. " I miss him."

"It horrible how you can't be with who you fell in love with! I can't imagine how you feel." Elizaveta sighed sadly.

"Now, as a man of romance, I can no longer just watch you suffer like this! It is a crime that you and your Prince are separated like this! Lilli mentioned the coronation and I thought this may be our opportunity to reunite you with your Prince!" Francis said, looking like he had jumped out of a drama.

"We all want to help, you should get to be happy, Princess." Lilli added with a smile. Alice looked at the group, they were waiting for her to accept their offer.

"So, what's our plan?"


	23. The King

**Hey, hey, who's ready for some coronation crashing?! I'm so excited.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the title/song.**

Alfred laid in his bed, staring at the kingdom outside his windows. It was July 4th. His 18th birthday. His coronation. The Prince could remember the years he used to look forward to the day. Now he was hating every second.

Unsurprisingly, he had barely slept that night, not that he had been sleeping well recently at all. Did Alice know today was the day? Did she care? Was she looking over here now from her windows? Or was she fast asleep, not worried about how he was tearing himself apart over her.

"Your Highness? Are you up yet?" Alfred rolled over, facing toward his door at Toris's questions. "Yeah, I'm awake. Come in."

Toris came in and stood next to his bed. The various things he owned were being moved to the tallest tower, since it was tradition the King's, and later Queen's, bedroom is there. Even that stupid grandfather clock would be moved up there. Sol sat on the nightstand, pawing at Alfred's glasses.

"Happy Birthday, Your Highness." Alfred knew he was just saying that to be polite, today definitely was not a happy day, not for him at least.

"Yeah, thanks. What's going on out there?" Alfred sat up and grabbed his glasses from Sol.

"I do not remember it ever being that chaotic here. Your parents are stressed, your sister is close to crying, the kitchen is trying to prepare for dinner tonight and it is only 8:45." Toris explained, Alfred smiled at his friend's explanation of the rest of the castle.

"Sounds bad." The Prince looked back out the window, the Lunar castle looked as majestic as ever.

"How are you?" The worker asked.

"I have no idea. Two months ago, everything was great. Alice and I were together, Maddie was happy. Now my father is furious with me, who knows how Alice is, and Maddie's a mess. Plus I get to be King!" The last part was full of sarcasm. Alfred plopped down again, and stared at the ceiling.

"I don't how to help you, I'm sorry, Your Highness." Toris looked worried.

Alfred sighed and climbed out of bed,"It's not your fault, or your problem. But thanks for being here for me. I should get ready."

"You're welcome, I'll leave you for now." Toris disappeared in the hall. Tick, tock, went that stupid grandfather clock. 4 hours and 10

minutes.

By 10:00, Alfred had been congratulated about 200 times, and still couldn't find his sister. It took him another half an hour to find her, and when he did they were alone. Maddie stood by a window in the empty hallway,"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

She looked over at him, then back to the buildings,"Not really, but I'll pretend I am. Happy Birthday."

"You know I'm more excited about a day full of lessons than today." Maddie smiled a little at his comment, they both knew it was so true,"Do you want to go find something to do other than stare out a window?"

"I guess, it's got to be close to noon by now." She complied. They were down another hallway when a soldier stopped them.

"Your Highness, your parents requested your presence in the throne room." He announced to Alfred then left down the other hall. Alfred looked over at Maddie.

"Go, I'll see you at the coronation." She told him. "Happy Birthday."

Alfred, against his better judgment, went to the throne room, where both his mother and father were. The golden crown was missing from his father's head. In an hour it would be Alfred's anyway. "What do you want?" Alfred hissed, more at his father than his mother.

"Are you still upset over that Lunar girl? Alfred, there are more important things at the moment to be worrying about." He returned, his tone sounded like he was talking to a 6 year old instead of an 18 year old.

Surprisingly, his mother shot his father a look," Alfred, all w- I wanted to say is I think you'll be a great King."

"Thank you, Mom." Alfred looked over at his father, then decided he didn't really didn't care what the latter thought or had to say,"I'll see you at the coronation."

He tried to find Maddie again, but then he saw a clock and started to head to the main balcony. When Alfred got there, his family and the noble who was to give his promises were there. Maddie smiled at him weakly, Alfred sighed.

This was it. In minutes he'd go out there and make his promises and be crowned King of Solar. Yet all he could think of was Alice. He remembered that Alice always was so amazed with the day, with the birds chirping and the dragonflies that would fly around them. He could remember how perfectly she looked in the sunlight.

"Your Highness?" The noble asked.

"Yes?" Alfred focused on his reality.

"It's time." He told him, smiling some, Alfred faked a smile, too.

The doors were pushed open by soldiers, Alfred followed the noble out into the sunlight. The people below cheered, yelling happy birthdays and congratulations.

His father stepped forward, looking over the people and waiting for them to stop cheering, when the did he began. "Today is Prince Alfred's 18th birthday. This means that he is now old enough to accept the crown as king. He will be crowned by our highest noble." Alfred surveyed the people as his father talked, if he squinted he could swear he saw an old blue cloak.

No.

Alice isn't here. She's in the Lunar castle and she's probably asleep. He's not going to see her again, much less be with her. He should stop pretending that will ever happen again. Alfred looked to the noble and tried to stand up straighter as the promises began.

"Do you, Alfred Foster Jones, promise to protect and care for the people and land of Solar?" The noble began.

"I do." Alfred answered

"Do you promise to uphold the laws and customs of the kingdom of Solar?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to fulfill the duties as King of Solar?"

"I do."

"Do you accept the crown of Solar?"

"I do." Alfred bowed his head so the noble could set the golden crown on his head.

"I present, King Alfred Foster Jones of Solar!" Alfred straightened up again and turned to them as people erupted in cheers.

There was the distant,"Long Live The King," amongst the cheers. With almost a thousands people chanting and cheering for him, it was hard for Alfred to not smile. If only Alice was here with him too.

"Alfred!" Someone shouted from behind him. He barely heard it, the screaming of the people below almost drowned her out. She was a whisper among the Solarians.

Alfred glanced behind him, and there _she_ was.

 **Come on guys, did you think I wouldn't do a cliffhanger for this one?**

 **Also, I live in a democracy, I've never even been to a monarchy. I'm sorry if I totally had some weird coronation but let's say that just how Solarian coronations are.**


	24. The Coronation

**Two more chapters! I'm so done with this week.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the title/song.**

The 7 of them, Alice, Gilbert, Sakura, Francis, Ludwig, Lilli, and Vash, who refused to let her go alone, were going to sneak out at dawn and go to the Solarian castle. Rodrich and Elizaveta were going to stall anyone who so much as asked about them. They would find a way into the castle, everyone would be at the coronation so they wouldn't have much trouble.

Figure out how to get to the balcony.

Get rid of the guards outside the door.

Alice and Alfred and Gilbert and Maddie are reunited.

They explain that Luna and Solar aren't different and they shouldn't be separated.

Most importantly, don't get caught, you _will_ be killed.

It was a fairly easy plan, and it was currently step two. But it was already midday and the group of Lunars were stuck in the crowds of Solarians. They were all covered from head to toe, any pale skin could be suspicious.

Alice rushed ahead of them all, so desperate to get to Alfred she didn't care about formality. Gilbert wasn't far behind, Vash was trying to get to her. He didn't realize how good she was at hiding in the crowds.

A woman grumbled at Alice as she ran into her, but the Princess didn't care. They were close to a castle entry, when Alice heard a man begin a speech. She stepped back to see the main balcony. Alfred's father was making some announcement that was probably full of lies. She glanced around the balcony, just able to make out the King and Alfred standing behind him. She felt her heart speed up, her body felt warm. Alfred looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there. She hoped this was the right thing. Maybe he didn't even want to see her again and she'd be killed for this.

"Alice!" Someone called her name, ignoring this formality of princess, it'd raise too much suspicion. Vash and Ludwig pushed in the entrance, the guards too preoccupied with Lilli's distraction, posing to be confused and lost. The Princess pulled away from the scene and reclaimed her spot as the front of the group.

She couldn't hear the words they said outside as the Lunars now rushed through the castle halls. They were right, it was almost empty. Everyone was watching Alfred. That reminded Alice of how important this was, for all of Solar. He was becoming _king_. As the Lunars turned and tried to find their way to them, Alice also realized this was the castle Alfred had spent his whole life in. It seemed just as restraining as he described walls were a warm color, paintings in various halls, old fashioned furniture. It looked picture perfect, but somehow, that made it worse.

The group entered a large room, with one wall of big windows and a large table in the center. A tan man with dark brown hair and a curl was the only one in the room. She guessed it was the dining room.

"Who the hell are all of you?! I swear if that half-assed shithole hired more people to work in my kitchen-" He shouted, a lighter brown haired girl with a curl and a natural smile walked out from what was probably the kitchen.

"Lovino! Don't be so mean! You were already mean to the Prince last week!" She cried, she glanced to them and seemed to notice Ludwig first. Gilbert's brother blushed.

"You know Alfred? Where is he?" Alice asked desperately.

The two Solarians looked to each other, after a minute, the man smirked,"Down the right hall, up the stairs and past the double doors, better be quick, Princess. Your boyfriend's been pretty shitty without you." She didn't even ask him how he knew she was a princess. If this went well, she would get to thank him later.

Alice and Gilbert hurried past the rest of their group,"Thank you." Sakura quickly bowed to the two before following.

"Do you accept the crown of Solar?" Alice could hear the words through the door.

"I do." Alfred answer was muffled. Sakura hit one of the guards with a thin sword, she hadn't noticed Sakura's fighting skills before now. Her maid was more skilled than she had noticed, perhaps she should be in the guard rather than a maid. Gilbert took out the other. Alice pulled open the door and saw him.

"I present, King Alfred Foster Jones of Solar!" Alfred stood straight, a golden crown on his head, just a little shinier than his hair. He turned to his people as they erupted in cheers.

"Alfred!" She shouted, as loud as she could, he was so close. He didn't hear her, she ran closer, passing a shocked Madeline.

"Alfred!" He turned and saw her. His eyes that matched the sky behind him widened. Alice smiled, on the brink of tears, there he was. She rushed into his arms, hugging him as tightly as she could.

The Solarians below and noticed something had happened, the cheers were slacking some but she couldn't care less about them. Alfred hugged her tightly like he would never let her go again, Alice hoped he wouldn't. The hundreds of faces didn't even matter at the moment. She felt like they were the only people in the world now, just frozen in time together. Then they weren't.

"Wait- What are you doing here?" Alfred pulled away slightly and looked puzzled and worried.

"I can't be happy without you. I don't care if I am killed for coming here, but I couldn't just forget about you. I love you, Alfred." Alice beamed at him, he returned the look.

He kissed her, pulling her close to him again,"I love you, too. It's miserable without you." Alfred whispered, then kissed her again.

"Now that you're all reunited, I'm sure that Solar would enjoy an explanation to why their King is kissing some random girl." Alice and Alfred broke apart barely to look at Francis then over at the hundreds of Solarians watching. They had seemed to forget that there was the whole of Solar in the city below.

"I thought I said you couldn't see her anymore." They all looked to Alfred's father, he turned to a guard,"Find me General Adnan."

"Don't!" Alfred exclaimed gripping her hand and the guard stopped nervously and turned to them. Alice remembered the obvious. Alfred was King, he had more power than his father, therefore, there was no threat to Luna, or them.

Alfred realized this a second later and grinned at her,"You're not King anymore, so you don't control the military." He looked back to his father, who looked shocked and furious.

That was the easy part, now they had to deal with the people. Alice didn't know how easily Solar would accept her. A Lunar? Ha!

"Perhaps you should tell the Solarians what is going on now, King-sama." Sakura added, watching wearily as the people below whispered and pointed to them, trying to figure out what was going on from so far below. It was odd to hear her call him King-sama.

Alfred looked back at her and Alice squeezed his hand and smiled,"Say whatever, they'll listen to you."

He shrugged,"I hope so,"

Alfred looked petrified as he turned to the crowds, "I'm sure you're all very confused about who these people are and how I know them. They're Lunars." The Solarians gasped and whispered. Alice watched their reactions, they seemed more scared, than angry.

"Solar and Luna are supposedly separated for many reasons, but there really aren't any reasons at all. We are separated from them, only because our ancestors were. We're too afraid of change so we ignore the truth. We have no reason to be afraid of them and no reason to be divided from them," He looked down at her and smiled,"8 months ago, I met Alice. She is the most beautiful, amazing, witty and grouchy girl I have ever met. The fact that she's Lunar doesn't change any of that. The fact that in September, she's going to be Queen of Luna doesn't change any of that either. Before I met her, I had already decided that I wanted to get to know Luna better. Now I want to try to get rid of the line dividing Solar and Luna. It will take time and effort, but we shouldn't have to be divided just because our ancestors were." Alfred finished. Was he proposing that they combined their kingdoms? That was what would happen if they got married, but Alice never thought of the political part of their marriage when she had dreamed about marrying him.

The Solarians were quiet, then gradually, the cheers and claps returned. Alice looked over the people, they accepted her and her people, they didn't want to be divided anymore. So that meant-

Alice smiled wider that she could ever remember doing before. The Princess stood on her toes and kissed him, he was surprised, but hugged her close again.

So that meant they could be together.

 **Yay! I thought I did okay with Alfred's speech, a little OOC but really he was this whole story. This is kind of a lame climax, but I couldn't think of anything else.**


	25. The Queen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the title/song.**

Alfred sat in the Lunar castle, Alice sat next to him, playing with the silver diamond and moonstone ring on her pale finger. She leaned on him and he hugged her closely, resting his head on hers. He never was the best at comforting, and today Alice was beyond nervous. It was September 23, her coronation would begin in 10 minutes. Well it was technically his, too.

He would be crowned Prince of Luna, while she was crowned Queen of both Luna and Solar. Alfred jokingly called it Sola now and it had caught on. He had accidentally named their new country. Alice teased him about it anytime someone said the name. She said it was as creative as the name of his cat.

A lot had happened in the months since his coronation. Their parents met, he got be out at night. Alice's parents were different than his own. They didn't want to go out of the way to change the relations between Solar and Luna, but the weren't opposed to them doing it. It was a known fact, now that their kingdoms had mostly combined, that Solar could've won a war with Luna. It probably wouldn't even been that hard. Now that they were merging, war wasn't a concern. Her parents had given them their blessing and were very nice, he didn't ask for much else. They seemed to want their daughter to be happy.

Peter had been interesting, too. Alfred could see why she called him a brat, but Peter seemed to like him. They had hung out a couple times, the King thought it was good to get know his brother-in-law anyway. He wasn't as bad as Alice mentioned before though.

The most incredible thing to him had been them getting married. It had been a very open one, held in the largest city square, right it the middle of Sola. Alfred had been scared to death the whole time, worried Alice'd decided to say no or leave him or something like that. Thankfully, he had just been panicking and the wedding went nicely. He would've liked something more private but this was a huge event for everyone. It united them and their kingdoms.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, she sighed softly.

"I'm going to be a horrible Queen." Alice muttered, still twisting her ring. He noticed she did that when she was worried or nervous or upset.

"You're going to be a great Queen. And if you're not then we can be bad rulers together." The King grinned and she moved to glare at him.

"Your Highness, Your Majesty." A Lunar said, it was odd getting to meet so many other Lunars too. They were pale and odd. They stood, she still looked nervous.

"Alice," She looked up at him and he kissed her softly, when they broke apart he smiled reassuringly," It's going to be fine, stop worrying. At least no one is crashing your coronation." He grinned at her and took her hand. She rolled her eyes but Alfred could tell she appreciated the humor.

They walked out to the balcony. Lunar coronations were usually only attended by the royal family and the nobles. This was technically combining their kingdoms, so they decided it should be public like the wedding was. It was midnight, both Lunars and Solarians were gathered below. He could pick the Solarians out easily, tanner skin and they were all more tired looking than their more nocturnal neighbors.

Alfred let go of her hand for her to step forward. He stood next to his sister and Alice's brother. When he had mentioned Peter looked like her, Alice had hit him.

Madeline was next to get married, a day after his coronation Gilbert proposed to her. They had decided to wait until all the royal events were over so they could have a quieter wedding. He didn't know what their plans were for after that, but he hoped they didn't leave like Maddie mentioned before. He'd miss having her around.

Alice was agreeing to her own promises, they were similar to the ones he had agreed to three months ago. He looked back to their people. Pale faces and glowing eyes were as common as the tan ones. Solarians and Lunars had actually been excited to finally be able to meet each other. Alfred suspected there had been some who already knew people from the opposing kingdom. There were no curfews for either, people stayed up all night and day. There was the signal for him to step forward and he did. Alice took his hand when he joined her.

"Your Majesty, do you promise to lead Luna along side our queen? Treat Luna with fairness and respect? Assess needs and help to solve its problems? Assist in leading it's people? Continue the royal family? And serve Luna to the best of your ability?"

Those were different than Alice's and his own for Solar, but he accepted them anyway, he planned on following them to the best of his ability. "I do." There were some whispered among the crowd, the noble looked at him oddly, the glowing eyes didn't help much. He heard Peter snort behind him but Alfred didn't dare turn.

He glanced to Alice, she wore an amused smile,"I accept my responsibilities as Prince of Luna." She whispered just loud enough for him. Should people tell him what he should say at something this important?!

"I accept my responsibilities as Prince of Luna." The King repeated louder.

The noble looked a little better,"Queen Alice and King Alfred of Sola!" He used his nickname. Hopefully he hadn't messed up that much.

The cheers were defending, Alice squeezed his hand and waved with the other. She seemed so calm with them, so different than the nervous woman he had comforted earlier. She'd be a great queen. Alfred waved, too, grinning at his people. Their people.

The coronation ended and the royal families and some nobles of both kingdoms went to the dining room for dinner, they all congratulated them. Eventually, when Alfred had chatted with enough people and had enough food, the simple party died down. Peter went to bed, nobles left. Maddie had disappeared with a drunk Gilbert earlier in the night. Their parents wished their final goodbyes and blessings. His father still gave them a sour look, but Alfred could care less at this point. All that really mattered anymore was her.

The maids began cleaning up as they finally got to return to their room. They were staying at the Lunar castle because of convenience. Alice and Alfred had decided to build a castle to the north, symboling their combination. Therefore their parents could still have their own castle and later Maddie and Gilbert and Peter and whoever he decided to marry. Or he could just have a castle to himself, Alice mentioned that he'd probably do that anyway.

As soon as they reached the room Alfred plopped on the bed face first. "What was that for?" Alice questioning, he could hear her judgment.

"I'm so tired, being King is super hard." He whined into the blankets.

"Okay then, are you just going to sleep now?" She asked, Alfred heard her shuffling around, he let out a grunt. The bed seemed pretty comfy.

A couple minutes later and Alfred was close to falling asleep, he didn't even change, still dressed up for the coronation. He at least kicked off his shoes and rested his crown and glasses on the nightstand. There was a weight on the other side of the bed, he begrudgingly opened his eyes, in the moonlight he saw his wife taking off her moonstone necklace she always wore. After they had been reunited he returned it, it fitted her better anyway. Alice set the her shape of her tiara on the other nightstand.

His wife, it was still weird to think of her like that. The King sat up and hugged her, resting his head on her shoulder. "Aren't you going to at least change?" She rested against him, probably just as tired as she was.

"Nope, too much effort, I'll clean the wrinkles myself." Alfred responded. He relaxed his hug on her, and saw her smile at him, but still rolling her eyes. They adjusted their positions under the thick navy blankets, facing each other, he still hugged her loosely.

"I can't believe we did this." She whispered in the dark. Alfred found her face and brushed some hair from her eyes.

"Got married, became King and Queen, or all of it?" He asked.

He saw the Queen smile,"All of it. I never would've thought we could do this. It seemed so impossible then, but here we are. Married and crowned together."

"That's a good thing right?" He teased.

"I love you, even if you a idiot."

"I love you, too."

Quickly after that, the King and Queen fell asleep, both kingdoms and them united.

 **So for the whole Prince of Luna thing, if a man marries into the family and the wife is the blood heir, she's queen. The man can't have a title higher than queen so they get to be prince. This is a real thing in monarchies, like Great Britain and others. I didn't know this until later so I came back and changed it because I thought it was cool. Alfred still can be called king of Sola though because he's king of Solar.**

 **Only one more epilogue chapter!**


	26. The End

**Our story comes to a close now! When I started this story, I doubted anyone would like it. I wrote it just to entertain myself, now it's over 30000 words and 26 chapters long with 47 reviews and 20 follows. It's my longest story to date, and I really enjoyed writing it and all the comments and stuff I've gotten. I'm sad this is over now.**

 **Thanks to everyone who been here since the beginning, or if you've found this a year after it was finished, no matter what, thanks for reading.**

 **I like this AU, maybe I'll do some stuff with this later, like some background and history or maybe something with Alice and Alfred's kids. If you'd like that, review below. Maybe when I lose power again, I'll rewrite it, because it's been about half a year since I wrote it.**

 **Thanks to everyone, and here you go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song/title.**

 _5 Years Later_

Alice watched the kingdom quietly, it seemed to finally be settled down. Quiet cobblestone streets, lampposts lighting the buildings rather than shields, those were long gone. It had taken years to get it to this point.

When Solar and Luna had combined, many people had loved it, but still there were some who opposed. It had taken a lot of struggle on both hers and Alfred's part to calm them down. There had been riots and attacks and fights, but now they seemed to be settled. Now they all lived somewhat peacefully.

The new castle had finally been finished. The Queen thought it incorporated both Lunar and Solarian design nicely. Tall towers like Solar's but the open walkways she grew up with.

Madeline and Gilbert lived in the old Solarian castle, some of the barracks were still used for the military. Mostly it was out of use. Alfred's father had died a few years ago, his mother lived in the Solarian castle with them, but apparently she kept away from them all.

Her own parents lived in the former Lunar castle. True to his word, the day Peter turned 18, he came to her and asked permission to leave Sola. Alice decided he'd hate her if she refused. If something were to happen to both her and Alfred, Maddie would get the throne before Peter anyway. She decided there was not a good enough reason to make him stay, and he left a couple weeks later. She hadn't heard from him since.

It was likely he was dead, his supplies only lasted so long. It was just a wasteland out there, all left from the people who came before them. It was possible there were other people, but that was just a possibility. Peter was gone, Alice didn't think he'd be back.

"Hey, what are ya' doing?" The Lunar glanced behind her at the doorway of the study. Alfred was standing there, it was still weird to see him dressed so neatly, it didn't fit him in her opinion. The times they had met in secret, he had been dressed down.

"Nothing, I can't decide much about these budget papers." She returned, he crossed the room to her.

Alfred sat next on the edge of the desk and grabbed one of her hands to hold. "Yeah, I was just trying to figure those out, but I gave up to come see you. How's your arm?"

Seven months ago, Alice was the victim of an attack, supposedly to show hatred against Lunars. At a public speech that Alfred couldn't get to, someone opened a shield next to her. Shields were banned as soon as Alfred could get the order out, they had all been rounded up and stored away, no one was quite sure how to destroy them. The attacker must have kept theirs illegally. The shield contact led to the majority of her left side getting first to third degree burns, her arm got the worst of it. It would've been worse if she wasn't exposed to the sun and daylight beforehand. They seemed to be powered by some powerful energry, like sunlight, but a thousand times stronger. She ended up being in the hospital wing for a couple weeks. She heard from others that Alfred had been a nervous wreck until she was fully released. Now she'd have scars up and down her side for the rest of her life. The attacker still hadn't been found, but Alfred had ordered most of the guards to search for them, he was so protective it was silly.

"It's fine, stop worrying so much." She teased, taking his hand and tangling their fingers together,"Have you narrowed down your top names yet?"

"No, I like them all! Have you?" The King asked.

"For your information, I have. You know we have to pick only two names in the end." The Queen returned.

"We still have _six_ months to decide," Alfred reminded.

"People are going to want to know the names of our _children_ soon." The Lunar smiled, squeezing his hand.

About a week ago, they had announced to Sola that Alice was three months pregnant with twins. If he was so protective with her, she couldn't imagine how he'd be with them. Still, she had no doubt, Alfred would be the best father.

"They can wait until we pick the perfect names." He argued with a grin. She rolled her eyes and returned her gaze to the window. "What's so interesting out there?" The King asked.

"Oh, nothing. It looks like it might snow soon." Alice said.

Alfred nodded,"Sometime soon. You want to go get some lunch, I'm sure Felicana'd love to make something for us."

"Do you ever think of something other than food?" He helped her up.

"I think of you." The Solarian retorted, hugging her closely.

"Mhm." Alice kissed him softly,"I love you."

"I love you, too." Alfred whispered when they broke apart and he took her hands,"Come on!"

The King led his Queen out of the room and away from the almost snowy November outside, very similar to that night so long ago.

 **The End?**


End file.
